Death to Invisobill
by toontownwiz
Summary: After stress of school work puts Danny in the hospital, Vlad Plasmius takes advantage of this and attacks Amity Park. And worse, Jazz rats on Danny telling his parents he's half ghost, and they believe her. Surprising twist in chapter 10!
1. Part I: Knockout

**Death to Inviso-bill**

** Chapter 1: Knock-out**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were out in the park, finishing their study time so they'd pass their final exams. Tucker and Sam couldn't help but notice Danny's stern conentration. Danny looked up, and saw the two of them staring at him with worry.

"Sam, Tucker, why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, not even paying attention to the answer he was giving to a math problem.

"Well, we're just worried for you." Tucker answer with grief. " Ypu have been studying a lot, lately, and you've also been fighting ghosts harder than you usually do, and you're always too tired to do anything else afterwards."

"You're stressing yourself beyond belief." Sam added. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Guys, I'm fine." Danny lied, trying to convince them otherwise. "I'm just working harder than usual so my parents don't kill me for having to repeat the ninth grade."

"Danny, they don't want you to kill yourself cramming for the final exam. I'm sure if you just tell them that you're half ghost, they'll try and work with you, not against you."

"Forget it, I'm never going to tell them. Besides, even if I did, they wouldn't believe me."

"Danny, you're doing more harm to yourself by not telling them."

"I don't care. I swore I would keep it a secret, and I'm going to keep that promise. Now let's get back to our studies. I want to show Lancer that I can get an A+ or better on the final exam."

* * *

Indeed Danny did pass his final exam. He got an A+ on it, but it didn't seem to amuse him. When Mr. Lancer handed him back his exam, Danny gave him a smirk. When class was dismissed, Lancer asked him to hold up for a minute. 

"Mr. Fenton, for the past few weeks your grades have shot up tremendously." He began. "Normally, you would fail a test like this."

"Oh, so now it's a problem for me to pass a test!" Danny smirked. "So what? Now it's against the ruls to pass the final exam?"

"No, no, all I'm saying i-"

"I don't need this. You know what, I'm going to bring this home, show it to my parents, then tell them you made it into a F and that I got an F on the tes when I should've gotten an A, and you're gonna be so busted."

"Excuse me, now you listen-"

"No, you listen! I'm done! All this stress is killing em. BEtween thr ghost fighting, the grades, the attacks, it's just too much!" And with that, Danny stormed out of the classroom, taking his test paper with him. When he stepped outside, he saw his two friends, dropping their mouths in shock.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Tucker asked, still looking at Danny's A.

"Yep you did." Danny answered.

"You would really do that?"

"Of course not. I was just angry."

"Of course you are." Sam dropped in. "Lately, yu have been angry and you say things you don't mean. We all do that."

"It just seems like I can't get a break lately. I mean, with all the ghost attacks lately, I can barely study, so how did I pass the final exam?"

"Maybe dumb luck?" Tucker asked, sarcastically.

"Tucker, I am seriously not in the mood for your jokes, okay? I just want to go home." Danny then walked slowly towards the exit, dragging his feet on the ground.

* * *

It was at his house where thigns started to get really crazy. When he stepped in the front door, his parents saw him and walked towards him. 

"So Danny, did you get your final exam back?" Jack immedietly asked. "Because you know if you got lower than a B, you'll be grounded."

"I know, dad." Danny answered, holdinh up his paper. Jack and Maddie's faces lit up in joy.

"You got an A?" Maddie asked, in both confusion and excitment.

"Yeah, so now what? Am I grounded for a month for failing my exam?"

"No. You passed your exams, why would you be? After all, we only punish you if you don't get good grades. But this is your best grade all year long. And don't try to argue with us saying you failed, otherwise you will be punished."

"See, you hate me and love Jazz. I don't even care if I'm grounded forever. You guys hate me and prefer Jazz over me! Yeah, that's right. To you, I'm just a mistake."

"Danny, that's not true."

"Yes it is. You just won't admit it so I won't have my feelings hurt. Why don't you "

"But look at your report card." She held up Danny's report card and on it, Danny was still not amused by his improvment in grades.

_Danny's report card:_

**English:** B-  
**Health Science: **B-  
**Gym: **A  
**Math: **C+  
**Social Studies: **A+

"Yeah, so what's your point, mom?" Danny asked, still depressed.

"It means you've been studying hard for your tests." Jack said. "After all, normally, you'd be in the C's and D's, but after your exams, your grades have shot up."

"Yeah, but how do you know Lancer didn't just put that A on my test to cheer me up. What if I got an F?"

"Lancer's not a liar!"

"Yes he is! He's a big liar who hates me and doesn't know me! Nobody knows me, so why am I still even alive?" Both of his parent stood in shock, hurt by what Danny said.

"Danny, how could you say that? You're a great kid, and I mean that. Sure, you may not get the best grades, but-"

"See, you do prefer Jazz over me! I don't need this!" Danny stormed up to his room in anger. Jack and Maddie stood there in confusion.

"Wow, what's his problem?"

"I don't know, Jack, but it seems like he really is depressed and he wants to be a failure."

"That's not like our son."

"Well, I don't blame him for thinking that. I mean, we are hard on him, but it's only because he needs to get good grades." Jazz heard her parents arguing and decided to lend a hand. She heard what they were arguing about, and had to tell them.

"Mom, dad, there is something you need to know about Danny, it involves ghost hunting." She said.

"What is it, Jazz? Is it really important." Jack asked, then saw the look on her face.

"Mom, dad, Danny...is the half ghost hero known as Danny Phantom."

* * *

Danny sat on his bed, tears forming in his eyes. He felt that his parents didn't love him. He was an outast, a no nothing, just a waste of life. He layed in his bed, with nothing to enjoy about the summer. Then Maddie stepped into his room to comfort him. But Maddie didn't dare tell him she and Jack know Danny's half ghost. 

"Danny, can I talk to you for a moment." Danny stayed silent for a few seconds.

"What the heck?"

"Danny, why do you feel like we don't love you?"

"Think about it, mom. Jazz is brilliant, I'm stupid, and I'll never be as smart as her. So far, I don't think they'll even let me be the Nasty Burger Mascot." Maddie drew closer to him.

"Danny, you may not be perfect, but in reality, nobody is."

"Except Jazz. She's the perfect one1 I'm just the ignorence in this family. Nobody likes me, not even my two best friends, not evn my teachers." Maddie saw the anger in his heart and his eyes. She neared him some more, and gave him a hug.

"I don't ever want you to feel like we don't love you. We'll always love you."

"Yeah, I hope so." There was one moment of silence, then-it happened. "Mom...is it me, or is it hot in here?" Danny put a hand on his forehead. Maddie put her hand on his forehead.

"Danny, you're burning up." She took out a thermometer and stuck it in Danny's mouth. "Honey, you have a fever of 104. I'll call the hospital." She ran out of the room. "Jack! CALL A HOSPITAL! OUR BOY IS IN TROUBLE!"

* * *

Within moments, an ambulence came to Fentoinworks, and picked up Danny and put him in the back of the ambulence. Sam and Tucker watched in horro as Danny was wheeled into the ambulence, unconscious. Sam was crying to death. Meanwhile, right behind them, was Vlad Plasmius, invisible, watching them as they saw their friend being dragged away as a sick little monkey. They followed the ambulence to the hospital, not once stopping for anything. 

At the hospital, they pushed Danny right into the hospital, all looking worried.

"Heart beat rising." One doctor said. "Blood pressure rising. What's his temperature." Another doctor answered that.

"102.3." That doctor answered.

"Let's get some ice, in here people." Doctors were rushing in and out of the room, while Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were standing outside, waiting for the doctors to give the signal that it was okay to visit him. The doctors finally gave the signal to visit him, and Maddie was the first one to visit him. Maddie peered inside, and sw that Danny was sweating hard, breathing hard, and fading from Earth.

"Danny, there's something I need to tell you." Maddie peered in and walked towards Danny. Danny barely opened his eye, in exhaustion. But he did manage to hear his mother say these words:

"Danny, I know you're Inviso-bill."

**To be continued.**

Chapter 1: Done  
Chapter 2: In-progress.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update A.S.A.P. Check my profile for the latest update!


	2. Cycles

**Chapter 2: Cycles**

**A/N: Okay then, I got 3 reviews on my first chapter. A new record! Thank you to all those reviewers. Oh and every unclear thing, or most of them mentioned in chapter 1 will be cleared up in this chapter. This is my first DP story and thank you for reviewing!  
**

**

* * *

**Danny opened his eyes, as he heard his mother say the words he longed to hear for the last eight months. He moaned for a bit, then sat up, trying to say something, but no words could com eout. The stress of studying for a month for his exams put the pain in him. After a long moment, he was finally able to say something.

"Mom...you...you know that...I'm...Danny Phantom." He stroked, not opening his eyes anymore than he had them.

"Danny, Jazz told us you were the Ghost Boy and that the lab accident eight months ago was the thing that killled you half way, making you half ghost. Danny, Jack and I are sorry for hunting you."

"Mom, it's alright." Danny muttered. "I'm over it. I couldn't complain."

"Well, even if you don't mind it, we do. I fell bad enough that we tried to hunt you, but the fact that you studied non-stop for weeks preparing for your final exams breaks my heart. Danny, I don't ever want you to do something like this again, at least for the sake of your health."

"Okay mom. I promise."

"Now-since you can't go anywhere and may be stuck here for a while, why don't you tell me some of your stories of your adventures-" Danny let out a loud yawn and closed his eyes.

"Mom, I'm exhausted. Is it okay if we hold off with the stories until another time?"

"Sure sweetie. You just sleep." She gave Danny a kiss on his forehead and left the room, leaving Danny to rest. His resting did not last long when he got Sam and Tucker as visitors. He managed to get three hours of well-deserved sleep before that, though.

"Danny?" Tucker tried to get Danny's attention as he slowly opened his eyes.. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Danny answered, his voice crackling a little bit.

"Good, for a second when we were home, I thought we lost you."

"Hey, I fought the ghost king with my bare hands. It's going to take a lot more than a simple trip to the hospital to put me out of my misery." Danny tried to joke with Tucker and Sam, but their sad faces grew even sader.

"Danny, why did you do it?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you put your health in danger just so you could ace your final exams?"

"Well...I wanted to prove to my parents that I'm actually smart. I wanted to prove to them that I could keep my grades up and still fight ghosts with them. I mean, they always prefer Jazz over me because her grades are better. But I'm the hero in the family, and they're so clueless, even if it's staring them in the eye."

"Well maybe-" Sam got cut off by Jazz entering the room with a video tape. Sam and Tucker left the room.

"Danny, I think you should see this." Jazz said. She popped the tape in and it was a press conference with Jack and Maddie. They talked about Danny Phantom, and Danny Fenton. They talked about how they tried to hunt him down like an animal. They also showed a video that Jazzed taped of Danny's transformation. Everyone was shcoked. Some people were crying, some moved out of town, and some were just hypervenilating. Jazz turned the tape off and Danny was happy as ever.

"They scheduled a meeting to show them I'm the Ghost Boy?" He asked, finally.

"Yep. They said they felt so bad for you they wanted the whole town to know." Jazz answered, comforting Danny. "Danny, listen. I'm sorry about what happened to you. But you don't have to ever think they love me more than you. They'll love us the same, just in different ways. Me, a smart, pretty girl who gets good grades. You, a super hero." Danny smiled.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Anything for you-Danny Phantom." Jazz chuckled a little bit as Danny slowly fell asleep. Jazz left the room, taking the video cassette with her.

"Oh, and Jazz..."

"Yes Danny."

"Thanks for ratting me out."

* * *

Danny was awoken by a nurse who was bringing him food. Danny's lunch contained of a peanut butter sandwitch, some apples, and orange juice. Danny slowly began to eat the sandwitch, as he was afraid of getting very, very sick again. After he finished his sandwitch, he drank some of his juice. Then he went onto the apples, and finally finished his lunch and began to fall asleep. 

Danny's heart was filled with grief, pity, and happiness bescause now, he no longer had to keep his identity a secret. He cried for some time that he was asleep, but he didn't care. He was happy when he cried. His tears filled his eyes with pity and confusion. After a long time of tears, he looked out of his window and saw his own reflection, then tears formed in his eyes. Then, there was a knock on the door, and Valerie Gray entered the room.

"Valerie, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I came to see how you were doing?" She answered. "What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"We don't know."

"Well, are you feeling any better?"

"No. I've still got a high fever-" He showed her the electric thermometer attached to his body. It read: 103.06. "-I'm still sweating buckets, and I feel so miserable about the final exam."

"Dude, it's not your fault. I can see why you were struggling-" She thought she would play a little trick on him. "-Inviso-bill."

"Well, there are ghosts everywhere-wait, did you just call me Inviso-bill?"

"Yep."

"So you know?"

"Yep."

Danny stayed silent for a few moniutes, then yawned and finally said, "Listen, Valerie, I would've told you earlier-"

"Danny, don't sweat it. I've said it before, and I will say it again. With all the ghost attacks, our relationship can go no furthur than the fact that we're friends. Besides, you have a titke to live up to, and I don't want you to lose it."

"Thanks Valerie."

"No problem, Danny. Listen, I gotta go. My dad's expecting me home to finish my homework."

"Wait, homework?"

"Yeah. Today's Tuesday. I'm supposed to come up with an 'end of the year' banner for extra credit."

"Oh man! I completly lost track of time!" He tried to sit up, but he was too tired and in too much pain to sit up. "Aw man, it hurts." His temperature rose to: 103.37.

"I'll get your parents." She left the room in a hurry. Danny closed his eyes and tried to relax, and his temperature dropped a little bit, back to: 103.20. He still layed still as his parents entered the room.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Jack yelled to Danny.

"Dad...you don't have to yell so loud, I just closed my eyes. I can hear just fine."

"Good, for a moment there, I thought we lost you." Danny's temperature dropped to: 102.87.

"Jack, Danny's really sick. We need to get a doctor in here!" Maddie yelled, not even hearing Danny complain.

"I'm on it!" Jack ran out of the room, screaming, "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR IN ROOM 164!"

MEanwhile, Maddie stayed to comfort Danny. "Danny, are you alright.

"No!" Danny yelled. "I'm lucky to even be alive! With all the ghost fighting I've been doing, and all the studying I've been doing for the past two months, there was a slim chance that I would end up here."

"Danny, it's not your fault. You just wanted to prove that your were smart. And you are."

"Mom..." His temperature rose to: 103.17. "...I'm sorry." Danny had fallen asleep. Maddie had kissed his forehead, and left the room while doctors rushed in to check on Danny.

* * *

Sam and Tucker sat outside the hospital, wondering about Danny. Was he going to make it? Was he going to die? How did he get sick in the first place? If it's a ghost attack, who's behind it? All these questions raced through their heads. They looked up at the bright blue sky, and saw none other than Johnny 13's shadow. 

He was flying straight East at 312 mph. They didn't see it again until he came back to the same spot again, 12 minutes later, only this time, it was a different shadow, the same looks, but a clone of the shadow. Sam and Tucker began to get suspicious.

"Tucker, have you noticed that shadow flying around?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing."

"I think I know. Tomorrow is Friday the thirteenth, and that's Johnny 13's shadow."

"Whoa. What do you think he's planning?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure-we're on our own for this one."

**To be continued.**

Alright, just a heads-up. The Dairy King, Wulf, Clockwork, and Danielle will be appearing in later chapters! Read & Review!

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction update.


	3. Thirteen

**Chapter 3: Thirteen**

**A/N: Okay then. Onto business. Thanks to all the reviews I got for the last 2 chapters. I promise-I'm giving a salior's promise, that I'll make sure that this story is at its best. No changes, no surprises, nothing! What I mean is, I will let you know if some weird thing will happen, before it happens-most of the time at least. Mua ha ha ha ha! Now, let's get on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Danny layed in his bed, still upset about the last eight months, being wrapped around in one video. He felt like crying, but he didn't because he was happy too. He just layed there, trying to figure out everything when he saw Johnny 13's shadow flying East towards his house. But this time, he saw six or seven of them. He thought he was hallucinating, but really he wasn't. He saw clearly. Really, something was up, but he wasn't allowed to get out of bed unless with permission from a doctor. So he just watched them fly off.

For the rest of the week, he kept seeing more and more of the shadows passing by his window. Of course, he felt bad that he couldn't do anything about it. During the week, his temperature increased from 102-105, and decreased from 105-103.5. By the end of the wekk, his temperature was: 102.54. It decreased a tiny amount each day after that. But when his temperature decreased, his fatigue increased. He could hardly stay awake during the day.

During the course of the week, Sam and Tucker had told them what they saw. They said that they saw Johnny 13's shadow, more of him, and they saw Plasmius out in the open, not attacking anything. He just watched them, worried about Danny. Danny was in no mood to talk about ghosts.

"Sam, Tucker, I'm in the hospital, and at any minute, something could happen." Danny said. "Must you talk about ghosts now?"

"Sorry dude." Tucker answered. "But we don't want you to get hurt while you're here."

"I'm already in enough pain." He studdered, growing more fatigue. "The stress got me here, and I want it to clear up. At any moment, I could-well, you know-" Then, the heart monitor started to beep fast and loud as Danny clutched his heart in pain. He then fell to his pillow. Doctors rushed in in a heartbeat and started to take tests on him. Sam and Tucker left immedietly, worried sick about him.

"What's happening?" Jazz asked, worried as well.

"Danny's...in pain!" Sam shouted, crying. "I don't know what's wrong with him! I don't know if he's just going to make it!" Doctors came out, smiling.

"So, is he okay?" Jazz asked them.

"He'll be fine. He will, however, have to stay here for a few weeks just to be sure that the tests were successful. He'll need plenty of sleep, and he should just rest in bed for a few weeks after he's released."

"Ah, thank goodness." Sam commented. "For a moment, I thought I lost him."

"For a boy who's half dead, he's remarkably strong."

* * *

Danny slept well that night, on his medication. He did not wake at all, and just dreamt about the things he would do after he was released from the hospital. He was happy to finally be treated like a hero in the family. 

The next morning, he woke up late, still fatigue, and still with a fever of: 102.91. Meanwhile, later that day at about 3 p.m., he felt very, very, sleepy. Even though he shouldn't have. He then saw the shadows again, only this time, there were 45 and multiplying. He then finally figured it out. He told Sam and Tucker his discovery.

"So, I'm thinking that, since they fly in the same direction, and time seems to be moving slower than normal, I'm thinking that Plasmius cloned Johnny 13's shadow amd ordered Johnny to command them to fly around the Earth and slow down the Earth's rotation." Danny explained.

"That would explain why the school day felt longer than usual and why we were dismissed early." Tucker commented.

"Well, now what are you going to do?" Sam asked Danny. Danny just sighed in pain.

"What do you mean, 'what am I gonna do?'? I'm pretty much useless while I'm here." Danny reminded them. "It's porbably going to take weeks before I can even go ghost!"

"Well then, I guess we're on our own then." Tucer commented. "Good luck healing, dude." He put his hand over his forehead, then pulled it back in a heartbeat. "Whoa, you're burning up!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Danny, you don't look so well." Sam said, taking a seat on his bed, nearing him and his pleasent face.

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes. "I don't feel so well either. I think I just need some sleep..." His voice trailed out as he fell asleep. Sam and Tucker went outside and went home.

* * *

Danny woek up a few hours later, only to learn only 12 minutes have passed in reality, yet he did not care. He felt better than ever. The sun was setting in the horizon, and his temperature had dropped to: 101.92. He started to sit up, but saw the heart monitor beeping slightly faster. So he layed back down. Maddie walked into the room, seeing Danny awake, yet still tired. 

"Danny, are you feeling alright?" She asked, walking towards his bed, and she asked him to lay down.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better." He said, his voice a little crackly. "I think I just needed some sleep, was all."

"Well, the doctors aren't sure. They think it may have something to do with you being half-dead."

"Well, I think I've been over-working myself these past few months just to prove to you that I can do well in school."

"Danny, you never have to over-do anything to gain our love. We will always love you, no matter what you do. You may not be the smartest kid in the world, but you are one of the best, and that's good enough for me." Maddie comforted Danny as she watched him sleep the day away. She then kissed him on the cheek and left the room, looking back at Danny Phantom for the last time of the day.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were at Fentonworks, watching over 100 shadows fly East towards the hospital, in an attempt to slow down the Earth's rotation. They couldn't figure out why they were doing it, but they did know one thing? Tomorrow was Friday the Thirteenth, and that meant bad luck forever. They gave it all their thought, all night long about Vlad's plan, but nothing hit them. They were stumped. 

The next day, the clock read 7:15. They had not slept for eighteen and a half hours, and they really were concerned. But they stopped their research, because they had school in fourty five minutes. So they ate breakfast, put on new clothes, and they left the house. They passed the hospital, and saw Danny awake, as he waved to his friends, and fell back into a deep sleep. Sam and Tucker's moods immedietly dropped. Danny's did too.

During the school day, Sam and Tucker did not talk to anyone, especially Dash, who actually pitied Danny for once, and hoped he come back. Sam and Tucker passed through the rest of the day, silent. Once school let out, at about 10:19 a.m., they headed over to the hospital to see Danny.

Danny was out cold on his bed, sleeping soundly. His temperature was: 102.34. He just slept there, soundly, until Sam and Tucker shook him slightly and woke him up. Danny opened his eyes and saw them standing there, his eyesight blurry.

"Sam...Tu...Tucker..." He muttered. "-is that you?"

"It's us." Sam answered. "Are you alright?" Danny began to regain energy and eyesight.

"Yeah, I'm...fine. I'm just a little...on the sleepy side, you know?"

"Danny, we've got some big trouble on our hands!" Tucker turned Danny's head towards the window, dropping Danny's temperature to: 101.86. "Vlad Plasmius has somehow been able to clone Johnny 13's shadow into hundreds of shadows, who've banned together to fly together and stop the Earth's rotation so it'll remain Friday the thirteenth forever, so them, and Plasmius can cause mondk destruction and chaos.

"Oh man..." He tried to sit up. "That's bad.

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, you guys...are...on your own here. In...case you haven't noticed...I can't move!" He fell back to his pillow in one fell swoop. "Help." He sat up again, this time not in pain. "Listen, you need to stop them by any means necessary."

"Okay Danny, we will." Tucker said running out of the door. "You coming Sam?"

"In a minute, Tucker. You go on ahead." Sam answered, staring into Danny's weak and sick eyes.

Tucker muttered under his breath, "Clueless." Then he left the room. Sam started to cry.

"Danny, if you can hear me while you sleep, listen." Sam began to say to Danny as he closed his eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep. "Danny, I didn't know what you were thinking, but I know why you did what you did. Your parents think you're smart, cute, fun, and so do I. With all the commosion happening in the past eight months, if gave us a chance to get closer together than we've ever been. Danny-" Tears streamed down her eyes. "-the truth is that...I do really like you...a lot...more than a friend. I like you as a...boyfriend." Danny put a smile on his face as Sam leaned in a gave him a kiss on his cheek and finally left the room.

* * *

For the rest of that slow day, Danny had gotten more visitors such as Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Valerie, and of course, his parents, sister, and friends. Danny's temperaure kept rising and declining throuhgout mthe day, so he spent most of the time sleeping. 

Sam and Tucker spent most of their time trying to think up a plan to stop Johnny 13's shadow from slowing down the Earth's rotation. Every plan they thought up of did not work, so they just had to wait for Danny to get out of the hospital. Unfortunetly, that was going to be a long while because...

At the hospital, Danny was sleeping in his bed when his heart monitor startesd beeping skipply and his body started to shake, even though he was still in his sleep. His mother and father and his sister rushed in and saw him shaking and the heart monitor beating very fast and very hard. Doctors once again, rushed in to take some tests on Danny. This time, it was more serious. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie left the room, crying. A quarter of an hour later, doctors came out, looking happy, yet serious.

"Is Danny going to be okay?" Jazz asked under her sobs. The doctor lifted his head to reveal a smile.

"Your brother is going to be okay." He answered. "We gave him medicine to make sure he doesn't have one of those attacks again, however, he will recover less quickly."

"Believe me, he's been through worse things than that. It's well worth it."

"When can we take him home?" Jack asked, both really impatient and really concerned.

"Patience, sir. The medicine insured that Dannys immune system fights off the virsu in his system as long as he gets plenty of rest, eats right, and exercises. But for now, he'll have t stay here for a few weeks."

"Oh well. It's going to be worth it." Jazz commented. "After all, he's a pretty good kid."

"Is it alright to visit him now?" Maddie asked.

"Yes it is." The doctor answered.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were back at Sam's house, as they looked out the window and saw Vlad Plasmius floating behind the shadows. He was yelling some orders to them as they continued to fly East towards the hospital. Sam figured it out now. 

"Tucker, I think I got it!" She shouted. "Vlad Plasmius was the one that infected Danny with a virus that forces him to work to his limits and then end up in the hospital. Then he cloned Johnny's shadow to fly around the Earth and stop the Earth's rotation, thus making it Friday the Thirteenth forever so they can cause chaos around the Earth!"

"Oh man, is that murder." Tucker said. "I feel so bad for Danny."

"Me too."

"So now that we know the plan, what do we do?"

"Well, we gotta tell Danny, but not now, considering that Danny is still really sick So why don't we wait a little."

"If we wait too long, then we won't be able to tell him, because we'll be dead!"

"Tucker, stop doing that! We'll make it out of this, beside, I'm not worried abut us." Teras fell from her eyes. "I'm worried about Danny."

**To be continued.**

I just want to thank you for all the reviews I got in the past two days. Thank you to all who support this fanfiction.

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction update!


	4. A Big Change

**Chapter 4: A Big Change  
**

** A/N: Okay, thank you for all the reviews I have gotten for the past few days. This is my best Danny Phantom idea ever! I'm just going to keep up the ideas for as long as I can. I will not stop forever. I will keep the stories updated!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own this show!**

**Reminder****: Check my profile for the latest fanfiction update!**

**

* * *

**

"Sam, I know you're upset and worried that Danny will be attacked, but he's a strong boy." Tucker said. "After all, Spectrum Virus is very rare, and the chances of living through that for more than two days is about two hundred and thirty-six thousand, and fourty-five to one. Danny must be remarkably strong to survive for three days already."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam said. "But still, Danny could leave us any minute now."

"True, but the doctors guarenteed that the medicine they gave him would keep him alive. According to their theroies, the probability of Danny kicking the bucket are one million, four hundred and eighty-seven thousand, six hundred and seven to one. However, the probability of him having another attack within the next fourty-eight hours are twenty-seven thousand, one hundred and thirty-four to one."

"Must you go onto the negative side? Besides, if you hadn't crammed all that ghost hunting and study time into his already tight scheduloe, he wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well, as his time manager, he wanted me to make sure he completed everything he needed to in one day. He didn't even stop to think what he was doing-course, I can't say I blame him."

"Neither can I. We should've-hold on. Time has stopped. I can tell because for the last eleven minutes, your digital clock has said 7:16. a.m. Apparentally, Johnny 13's shadow clones must have successfullly stopped the Earth's rotation!"

"You think well, little girl!" Johnny thirteen shjouted as he phased through the wall and glared at them, with the original shadow, and Plasmius by his side.

"You know, this is one of your most evil plan ever!" Tucker yelled. "Yet I must say, it is one of your most clever yet. How did you get the idea of sending Danny to the hospital, then make clones of Johnny's shadow to make it Friday the Thirteenth to cause chaos?"

"Oh dear boy, it was nothing." Plasmius grinned. "All I needed was my cloning machine."

"You know, Vlad, I thought you only wanted Maddie, but I was wrong. You want Danny dead, right?"

"Oh dear, child no. Don't you think if I wanted him dead I would've done something to ensure that?"

"No."

"Well, it's too late for anyone to do anything." Johnny shouted. "Since there are still more clones being made, my other clones are still flying East. So, not only will they stop the current rotation of the Earth, but they will now back the Earth go in reverse, thus turning back the clock, and eliminating you three from existane for good-"

"And if that doesn't work, I could use this." Vlad pulled out the Fenton Crammer. "I've modifyed it so this time, it'll shrink the part of your DNA that controls your age, thus taking off years that you already have on your life off your life!"

"Man, Vlad's good." Sam commented.

"Oh of course I am-"

"Enough of this!" Johnny 13 shouted. "Shadow, attack!" He ordered his shadow to attack Sam and Tucker. They were chased for a few minutes, then they finally ran out of energy to run, and the shadow hit them and sent them flying.

"Oh man-" Tucker was breathing hard. "We're in trouble."

"Where's a hero when you need one?" Sam asked. They heard a scream in the winds, as they looked up at a small, girl-like figure attacked Johnny's shadow and sent it into the bright sunrise, revealing that the figure was Danni Phantom, Danny's unstablized clone.

"Danni, you came back!" Tucker shouted.

"Of course, I won't let an unstable flaw in my esign stop me from saving my 'cousion'."

"Perfect timing."

* * *

Danny was sound asleep in his hospital bed, smiling. He turned to face his window, still sleeping as he was blinded by the sun's horizon rise. It did not move at all, though, nor did time itself. But Danny just slept on. He smiled all through his sleep. He was happy now. He could be totally honest to his parents and everyone in town about being half ghost. 

He could finally sleep and relax in peace knowing nobody would hunt him or try to kill him. The only thing that woke him up was the sun's bright rays. He opened his eyes and saw his clock said 7:16 a.m. He shot up immedietly knowing it was that time 2 hours ago. He began to get suspicious. Maybe Sam and Tucker were right. Maybe the shadows were slowing down time. But he didn't care. He couldn't. He was too weak to do anything.

His temperature kept dropping a very tiny bit each day for the past four day, but it was still in the hundreds. So he was still sweating a lot. He could not get out of bed without permission from a doctor and help from his parents. But to him, it was worth it, because in a few weeks, he would be home to enjoy the summer and the rest of his life. Danny just layed there, thinking about how he would be worshiped and respected in tenth grade.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fentonworks, Sam and Tucker reached into the weapon's vault and got out some of their best weapons. They put on their game faces and stepped outside. Danielle followed them. They saw hundreds, no, thousands of shadows floating there, while the other three hundred kept flying to ensure the Earth did not start rotating again. Sam and Tucker blasted them hard and fast, but every time they elminated one, two more stepped in. So they fired really fast and hard to ensure that none were replaced. 

Every time a clone was destroyed, Plasmius and/or Johnny 13 (and visa-versa) would fire and Sam and Tucker, or Danielle, or all three. Sam and Tucker and Danielle did not give up. They just kept firing at the enemy. Then, time stopped for everyone, including the enimies, and out of nowhere, coming out of a clock-shaped portal, was Clockwork himself. He placed time medalions on Danielle, Sam, and Tucker and they awoke from their frozen time trance. They saw Clockwork right in front of them as he blasted some of the clones. But his staff ran out of power, and Johnny and Plasmius noticed Clcokwork there.

"YOU!" Plasmius shouted. "Meddling again?"

"Of course, Vlad." clokwork answered, morphing from an old man to a young adult. "You've been a bad boy, mister."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" He fired many super plasma blasts at Clockwork as he teleported behind Vlad. Vlad turned around fast and fired a beam from his eyes at him. Clockwork could not dodge in time. He was saved, however, by Wulf who phased through  
the ground and caught Clockwork in time as he morphed into a little kid.

Wulf charged at Johnny 13 while Clockwork kept Vlad as his target while Sam and Tucker took care of the clones. They blasted them with all their weapons as hard as they could. Soon, almost all the clones were destroyed, and only about more than 45 remained. They still flew East, non-stop. Time seemed to speed up almost to normal, but still ran slower than normal. Wulf and Clockwork warned them that Plasmius still had a trick left. They said their goodbyes for now and Sam and Tucker left for school, but not without paying a certain hero a visit first.

* * *

It was at 8:04 that Sam and Tucker stepped into Mr. Lancer's class, only to find him not there, but everyone else was. So Sam and Tucker were about to take their seats when Mr. Lancer stepped in. 

"Ah, Miss Manson and Mr. Foley-" Mr. Lancer began. "Glad you could join us today. Now, since you're up, would you be so kind as to pass out these slips?" He handed them permission slips, and Sam and Tucker began passing them out. "As most of you may have heard, recent ninth grade student Daniel Fenton was hospitilized with a semi-major case of Spectrum Virus, it's a deadly disease in which case, he could've died from it. But as some of oyu may not have heard, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have scheduled a press conference with the entire town to show that Danny Fenton is also local ghost boy Danny Phantom." Dash chuckled. "So, as a treat to all of you, there is no homework for the rest of the year. However on the last day of school, dismissal will be at 1:00-"

"But it's a half day, Mr. Lancer." Valerie complained.

"Let me finish, Miss Gray. The reason for dismissal being later is that his permission slip is for a field trip to go to the North Mercy Hospital on June 20, which is the last day of school. North Mercy Hospital is where Daniel Fenton is being treated. We will learn there what doctors do at a hospital, and what kind of equipment they have, but we will have some spare time to pay Mr. Fenton a visit."

"Our trip to the North Mercy Hospital will be on Friday, June 20. That is one week from today. The permission slips are to be in A.S.A.P. The cost is only three dollars, and if anyone's parents would like to chaperone, they must contact me as soon as possible." The school bell rang, ending 1st period. "Class Dismissed."

* * *

Danny layed in his bed, just waking up from a nice long nap. A nurse walked into the room and handed Danny a note. Danny read the note and saw Mr. Lancer wrote it. 

_Danny,  
In case you are not aware, Casper High will be part of a field trip to the North Mercy Hospital on the last day of school, Friday, June 20. We will find time to visit your room, in which case, you will have one more chance to see your fellow class of 2010 before the summer._

_Sincere Regards, Mr. Lancer._

_P.S., I will bring my grade book with me on the trip, in which case you may use this note to replace any grade you've gotten in the past year, and it will count as an automatic hundred. Use it wisely._

Dannt placed the note down, and opened the present that it came with. His temperature dropped to: 101.77. Inside the box, was a get well card that everyone, including the teachers signed. Paulina signed it, only because she wanted to see Danny Phantom again. Dash wanted him back so Danny could beat him up. Valerie said that she was sorry about the accident and that she hoped he would be okay. Sam and Tucker said that they were planning a special surprise for Danny as soon as he got out of the hospital. Danny was too tired to read the rest, so he placed the card by the edge of the bed, and turned on the T.V.

* * *

Valerie Gray saw his dad working in his lab, and walked up to him. She held out the permission slip. 

"Hey dad." She said, softly.

"Hey Valerie." He answered. "What'ds you have there?"

"Dad, do you remember the kid, Danny Fenton that I really liked until I decided to break up with him?"

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he must've caught a virus and has been hospitalized for the past three days. And today, Mr. lancer gave us these permission slips to go to the North Mercy Hospital where Danny is on June 20, and the cost is three dollars. So...can I go?"

"Of course, honey. Anything to make you happy. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy." Damon handed her the three dollars she needed and signed the permission slip.

"Thanks, dad. You won't regret it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sam's house at night, her parents were having an argument. Her mom says Sam shouldn't go to visit Danny, while her dad totally says the opposite and wants to let her go. In the end, Sam ends up going, but cannot use her computer for two weeks. 

"It's well worth it." Sam replied.

"Now Sam, I know you like this boy, but he is a menace to this family." Her mother argued.

"Now wait just a minute-" Her father complained. "You just learned the boy's Danny Phantom, and you won't even let her near him, a harmless being?"

"No."

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to-" He took out a goo cannon. "shoot you with this." He fired and goo came out of the hose and sprayed her hiar with purple goo. He left the room, but not without signing the slip.

"Ow."

* * *

Vlad Plasmius and Johnny 13 stood in Vlad's lab, studying their data, in an attempt to pull off one more plan. They studied all the evidence of Danny's existance, and they finally hatched up some more plans. 

"Okay, this one's fool proof." Johnny exclaimed. "Okay, what if we steal Clockwork's staff and time medalions so that we can freeze time for everyone and thne finally blow this popsicle stand up?"

"Yes, but time does not freeze for Clocowork." Vlad complained. "So he'd be able to stop us."

"Then we need to trap him inside some kind of anti-time force field so time will stop for him too."

"Hmm, if we study his staff closely enough, then it just might work."

"Of course it will, and with the help of the remaining 144 shadow clones, we could cause 10x as much damage 10x faster. This is brilliant." Johnny 13 and Plasmius all laughed evily as they grinned into their newest plot.

* * *

Sam and Tucker sat down at their usual lunch period table, but they still begged for Danny to return. It wasn't the same without him, even though he was a goof, they missed him so. The clock ticked, "10:53". Lucnh ended at "11:20" and it only began at "10:41". It felt like they had been there forever. Danny used to cheer them up by turning an ordinary ghost fight into a practical joke, but without him, things had darkened, not ust for them, but for everyone. Everyone, including the teachers, missed Danny. 

**To be continued,  
**The Dairy King is on his way. Okay now, what do you think of this? I've got more studying to do due to final exams nearing, so I won't update fast, but I hope this'll keep you waiting,

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction update!


	5. Field Trip Time

**Chapter 5: Field Trip _Time_  
**

**A/N: I'm glad I got some reviews on my last four chapters. The story is not over yet, so I'm sure you're waiting to see what happens to Danny. Well, I already announced that there will be no character deaths, so Danny, or anyone else for that matter, is not going to die. But I will put some massive destruction in it, so I changed the rating from K+ to T.**

**And now, to answer replies!**

**Anonimus- I see your point about which way the Earth rotates, but I never learned whihc way it rotates, so I really couldn't be sure. But thank you for correcting me, in a nice way. Oh, and yes, this plot is similar to the Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2, but it's not completly the same, because I have one little twist at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do know how to draw him very well, thank you very much.  
**

**Check my profile for the latest in fanfiction updates!**

**And now...on with the show.**

**

* * *

**

June 20th finally reared its ugly head around, as the Casper High class of 2010 met up in front of the school at preciously 7:00 a.m. in front of the school for the field trip to the North Mercy Hospital. Sam and Tucker were there too, to support Danny in his time of need. Valerie was there only because she felt that it was her fault that Danny is in the hospital. Dash thought the same thing, and so did Mr. Lancer. Deep down, everyone felt guilty that Danny was in medical care.

The school boarded their buses, their moods dropped into sorrow, and they headed out to the North Mercy Hospital. Along the way, they did not speak about anything except Danny. They spoke about all of his crime-fighting adventures, and how he would always come to school looking like a superhero who just got beat up by the Lockness Monster.

A full hour on the road already and everyone was getting pushy. Lancer continuously warns them not to push him around, but no one wants to listen to him. All they want to do is see Danny. Sam even threatened to shoot Lancer with a goo gun if he didn't drive faster than 20 mph. But Lancer keeps refusing, and keeps getting covered in goo. Sam just got more depressed with each shot.

Valerie comforted her as they drove off to the Hospital. Lancer sped up to 30 mph, and everyone was now getting cranky. Valerie keep trying to calm Sam down by telling her that Danny is a strong boy and can live, and will live. But Sam just keeps getting more depressed. Even Tucker, Kwan, and Dash began to get worried. In the end, they all ended up bawling like babies.

The bus drove into the drive-way of the North Mercy Hospital as they each unloaded their sack of children. (Or in Vlad's case, their sack of saps) They each walked into the hospital, eagar to see their beloved hero for the last time of the school year. There was a long line in there, and Sam was not in the mood to wait. Thankfully, Casper High was already reserved, saving the trouble of having to drag Sam outside for shooting everyone with goo.

Casper High took a tour around the entire hospital, everyone being bored, everyone except Tucker that is. When it came time to visit Danny, everyone's mood finally lifted in joy and excitement. As thye neared the room, Sam began to have second thoughts about seeing Danny. She was afriad he was dead. She was afraid, and everyone knew it. When they entered the room, Danny was just asleep in his bed, not yet waking up when he fell asleep last night while watching T.V. The T.V. was still on, and it was on the same channel as it was last night. Valerie took the remote and shut off the T.V., waking Danny. Danny sat up, and saw everyone in his class standing there, even Sam and Tucker.

"Guys..." He began to mutter under his breathe, his voice weak. "What...are you...doing here?"

"Don't you remember, Danny?" Valerie asked. "Today's the field trip. Today's the last day of school." This got Danny's attention as he sat up, making his voice a bit stronger.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He grabbed the get well card he got a few days ago. "Thanks for the card, everyone, especially you, Dash."

"Hey, just because I beat you up, doesn't mean I fell bad when you get medically injured." He replied. Danny just giggled.

"I guess."

"Hey Danny-" Paulina interupted. "I brought some of my danish waffles just for you. Hey, do you know when you'll be released? Are you still going to fight crime? And, have you eaten yet?"

"No, yes, and yes, but the food tasted horrible so after the first bite I just put it aside." Danny took one of his forks and cut one of the waffles, and took a bite out of it. "Oh man, this is good!"

"You like it?" Paulina asked, with joy in her eyes. "My butler had them delivered from Europe just for you. You can keep them, if you want."

"Really? Thanks, Paulina!"

"Anything for the ghost boy, Danny." She smiled and stepped back to let Kwan in.

"Hey, Fentonmister, how's it been?" He tried to cheer Danny up, but he was in too much pain to laugh. "Listen, I brought this for you." he handed him a small bo as Danny opened it, but stopped for a second.

"There isn't a ghost in here, is there?" He asked. "If there was, you'd have to handle him on your own."

"I know, and there isn't. It's actually a new video game you kept talking about in school before the accident." Danny opened the box completely and saw that inside was the newest V-cube game "Monster Combat II, the Unrelenting!" Rated T for teens.

"Wow, this isn't even on the markets yet!"

"I know. My dad works for a company that makes these kinds of games, and he gave it to me, knowing that you would like it best."

"Thanks, Kwan."

"Anytime, Fentomister!" Kwan walked away and Dash stepped up to Danny's bed.

"Listen, Fenton. I'm sorry for...all those times where...I beat you up." He started to explain, hesitating. "I mena, one in a trillion people could've been you, and, nobody could reealizse that...welll..."

"Dash, stop." Danny said. "I know what you mean, and it doesnt bother me anymore. Now, to me, it's just a waste of time-no offense."

"Non taken, Fenton. You're one strong kid." He punched him gently in the shoulder. "I hope you have a speedy recovery." Dash stepped back and left the room, rushing to teh bathroom. The rest of the visit went quite smoothly. Sam and Tucker gave him some flowers, Mr. Lancer came in with his grade book, but Danny decided not to use his note to replace one of his grades. Mr. Lancer understood why, and simply just agreed with him.

The day passed by quickly, as lunch came by already. Danny was brought some chicken noodle soup, some juice, and some leftover danish waffles Paulina gave him. Everyone just talked with Danny, as Danny told them some of the adventures he had, and Jack and Maddie managed to catch some of it too. Jack and Maddie were really happy for Danny. Danny's temperature had risen to 101.37 during the past week, but he didn't really let it bother him.

"So, you beat that big ghost that tried to claim Amity Park for himself?" Kwan asked. "That was you in that big suit?"

"Yep." Danny answered with a loud and long yawn. "It was tough to beat him, even with the suit. In fact, if it wasn't for another ghost stepping in at the last minute, I might've died, and nobody would've known."

"Well, you're here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Danny's eyes began to shut, as he began to lose eysight of his friends as he started to blur into a deep sleep.

"Guys, Danny's exhausted and it's the last day of school. We should probably leave so he can sleep!" Valerie protested. "Bye Danny, hope you get better."

"Thanks...Valerie...bye guys." Danny had now officially blurred into a very deep sleep as everyone left the room and headed to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, Danny. we'll be back later before we leave." Everyone left the room, but stood there, talking.

"Okay guys, now, Danny's a strong and mature boy, and we don't want to lose him as a hero or as a friend." Valerie explained. "So, here's what I'm thinking. The day that Danny is released, we'll throw him the biggest hero appericiation party anyone has ever been to. So, here's the plan..."

* * *

Danielle was asleep in Danny's bed after being bored from watching the "_The Fairly Odd Parents: New episodes marathon." _She slept for what seemed like hours, but was immedietly awoken when her ghost sense went off. She looked outside and saw Vlad Plasmius and Johnny 13, having successfully captured Clockwork and his staff. Danielle threw her arms into the arms, as two white rings of spectral energy formed around her waist and transformed into her alternate ego. She then turned invisible and flew out of the room, folowing the two ghosts. 

Vlad set Clockwork down on the ground and activated his staff. In an instant, everything stopped in its tracks. Luckily, Vlad, Johnny 13, and Danielle were all wearing time medalions, so time did not stop for them. But time did stop for Clockwork. Danielle caught a glimpse of them, and chaged at them, full speed. Vlad saw her and immedietly got angry, as he charged an Ectoplasmic energy blast and fired at her, full power.

Danielle fell into the ground like a meteor charges at the Earth. She slammed into the ground head first, destroying part of the sidewalk, and ripping part of her costume. She lost consciousness as she transformed back inot human form.

"Foolish girl!" Vlad shouted. "You cannot defeat us on your own!"

"No, but I can with these!" She snapped her fingers, and out came Wulf, and the Dairy King. The Dairy Kng held out his staff and fired at JPhnny 13, knocking him back. Wulf charged at PLasmius, dodging all of his blasts. He used his vicious claw and scrapped Plasmius hard, thus leaving cuts in Vlad's body, oozing with Ectoplasm. Vlad grabed the spilling Ectoplasm, charged an Ectoplasmic Energy Blast and fired at Wulf, thus blinding Wulf long enough for Johnny 13's shadow to charge at him.

Danielle regained consciousness and transformed and rushed at the two. She charged up some plasma blasts, but stopped after seeing herself melting into Ectoplasmic goo.

"Well, looks like this is over." Johnny snarled.

"Hold still." The Dairy King shouted as he fired at Danielle. When Danielle opened her eyes, she charged some blasts and fired at the two, scaring them a bit.

"What, what happened?" Danielle asked.

"Well, you're a clone, and clones cannot hold their body form unless they get a stable cell, don't ya know?" The Dairy King explained. "I was a technition befor eI became the Dairy King. I knew it would come in handy someday. Now you and that big wolf go and beat theose two. If you don't the whole world is in trouble, don't ya know?"

"Thanks!" Danielle then fused her two legs into a spectral trial and then flew off but stopped and asked, "How can you move if they stopped time." The Dairy King took out a necklace and revealed that he was wearing a time medallion.

"Hey, you don't think I roam around unprepared. You have to be ready for the worst, don't ya know?" Danielle smiled and continued her fight against Plasmius and Johnny 13. She snatched the time medallions off of them, and used all of her remaining power to free Clockwork.

"You are one brave girl to stand up to Vlad and Johnny 13." Clockwork commended, morphing froma young kid to an old man.

"Thank you...who are you?" Danielle had officially been stumped.

"Hold that thought for a second." Clcokwork took his staff, and activated time again. "Time in." In just seconds, everything and everyone started to move again, and so did time as it changed from 1:13 to 1:14.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked again, still stumped.

"Introductions? Very well then."

**To be continued.**

Thank you to all the reviews on my first DP fanfictions. I appericiate it, and I will make more DP fanfics.

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates!


	6. Father Time

**Chapter 6: Father Time**

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fanfic so far. I will be making more fanfics for Danny Phantom, so just be patient. I am working on something in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends section. It's like a series of fanfics, it's got the DP characters in it. I will make a fanfic similar to this in that section. But for now, be patient and enjoy. I hate my computer. It always make typos at the worst time. It's so stupid and I hate it. Sometimes I have to threaten it to make it work, yet it never listens. That;s why it takes longer to update. I hate typos.**

**My computer is always making typos when I don't want it too. I don't know what's wrong with it. I think I may need a new keyboard. SO DON'T GET PICKY OR I'LL BE FORCED TO MOVE OUT! (Kidding about the last part) But please, if I don't update when I say, just be patient. Lately, I've been having a bad week so far.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters, but I do know how to draw Danny well.**

**Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates for new fanfics being published.**

**

* * *

**

"Introductions? Fine." Clockwork announced, about to reveal himself to Danielle. "I am Clockwork, master of time. I was charged with the task of defending time, so the future doesn't fall in the hands of an evil ghost wizard."

"So that's why you showed up." Danielle snapped.

"Yes, girl. You see, if Wulf, the Dairy King and I had not shown up, Daniel would not have made it through his accident, and then you would've been kidnapped, and your enegry would've been used to power up their new doomsday device."

"Now they have a doomsday device?"

"It's sort of like a regular solar powered cannon that uses ghost energy instead of the sun's energy. The ghost energy contains sodium salphide, a powerful ghost substance that recycles unoxygenated and oxygenated ectoplasm. As Danny strainned himself, his oxygenated ectoplasm decreased, leaving enough unoxygenated Ectoplasm to cycle through his body, thus weakening his Ecto-center part of his brain. If the Ectoplasmic part of the brain does not get enough oxygenated Ectoplasm while Danny is in ghost mode, he will collapse, thus becoming in danger of getting a dangerous disease known as Spectrum Virus. Thankfully, he only got a minor case of it, because a major case would've killed him within 4-7 hours."

"Whoa, it must be serious."

"Indeed it is. It's a very rare disease and not many people survive it this long, but Danny is lucky."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes there is. Unfortunetly, I don't know what it is."

"Do you know someone who might have it."

"Yes I happen to do. Perhaps my father, Father Time can help you on that on." Clockwork took out a piece of paper and handed it to Danielle. "These are the directions to Father Time's lair. He may be able to help you find a cure for Spectrum Virus, and perhaps he'll help you fight off Plasmius and Johnny 13."

"I hope so. I bet Danny's family is devestated about what has happened to him."

* * *

Danny Fenton was sound asleep in his nice, comfortable hospital bed. His breathing was calm, cool, and collectvie and he didn't have to worry about being in danger of dying. Nothing had ruined his week and a half in the hospital, and nothing was going to ruin it. The only thing that woke him up was Maddie calling Danny's name. Maddie walked over to Danny as Danny's eyes remained shut. 

"Danny, good news." Maddie stated. "The doctors said that you can come home in a few weeks."

"Really?" Danny murmured, not moving at all.

"Yeah. They said that all your medical records are now clear and that your body is now free of any viruses."

"Thank you...Mom." Danny sat up, not even opening his eyes a tiny bit. "I don't know what I'd do without you and your support."

"Oh Danny, it's the least I can do to make it up to you for trying ot hurt you all this itme."

"Mom, you weren't trying to hurt me, you were trying to hurt Danny Phantom."

"Yes, but in all my years of ghost hunting research, I could never imagine that a young child could be half ghost."

"Pretty impossible, huh?" Danny sat up and opened his bright blue eyes and stared at Maddie for a long time.

"Danny, talk to me. Why wouldn't you tell us, your parents that you're the Ghost Boy?"

"Well, I..." Danny stopped, not knowing what to say, knowing he would be asked that. "I...didn't think...I though that you would...kick me out."

"Danny, look at me." Danny turned away. "Danny, we're your parents. No matter what you are, even if you're part ant, we'll love you."

"Part ant? Have you been watching the animal discovery channel again?"

"Alright, Mr. Class Clown. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, mom. I just couldn't get any sleep last night. I kept thinking that..." Danny paused and gulped a big one. "I'm going to die."

"Danny, you're going to be fine. The doctors wouldn't send you home if they knew you were going to die."

"I guess. But you and dad always worry about me, and then you end trying to kill me!"

"Well, we didn't know that you were the ghost boy. If we knew, we wouldn't try to kill you."

"Yeah, I guess...too tired to think now...mom, could you leave me alone...for a little while..." Danny muttered as he drifter off into a nice, calm , deep sleep.

"Sure honey. You just get some sleep. I'll come back later." Maddie leaned in a gently kissed Danny on the forehead, letting him drift into a sleep he would never forget.

* * *

Danielle flew through the ghost zone, like it was endless, and had nowhere else to go. She continued to travel for what seemed like hours. She stumbled upon many ghost lairs, but none belonged to Father Time. She finally stumbled upon a bright yellow lair with clocks all around it. She entered it and found Father Time inside of it. 

"Danielle Alyssa Fenton, I pressume." Father Time echoed.

"Yes, I'm here to see Father Time." She answered. "Clockwork sent me."

"I know. I know everything." Father Time answered, turing around and revealing his face to be similar to Clockwork's young adult face. "Clockwork sent you to find a cure for Daniel Fenton's Spectrum Virus, am I correct?"

"Yes...but how did you know?"

"I am the master of time, Danielle. I trained Clockwork to master the elements of time so that when I retire someday, he can take over with no problems at all."

"Wow, that's so cool. Listen, Father Time, I need to talk to you. Do you know if there's a cure for Spectrum Virus?"

"Yes I do. But I do not have it. I am not the master of medication. However, I do know for certian where it is located. There is a place in the ghost zone known as the ghost infermery. Go there and for certain they will have the cure for Spectrum Virus. But hurry!"

"Thank you, Father Time." Danielle bowed her head and then took off.

"Anythihng for the ghost boy."

* * *

Danny sat up in his bed after falling asleep. He could not stand just sitting in bed, but he couldn't get up without permission from the doctor. So he just grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. He kept thinking about what Maddie had said, but he ignored it. He realized that if he kept worrying about it, he would die. So he kept remembering the good times that came out in his powers. 

He just smiled in remembrance as he layed back in his bed and finally rested his head, for he knew that he would never have to worry about being the enemy again.

**To be continued.**

Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but as I already said, I got something bad and I'm very sick and very cranky. So I don't mean to be rude, but please be patient fi I don't update that quickly. I'm also working on another fanfic in the Foster's Home for ImaginaryFriends  
section, so check that out, too. Again, I apologize for the extreme attitute. Please show mercy.

Check out my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, new fanfics being published, and for my blog.


	7. Release and Restrain

**Chapter 7: Release and Restrain**

**A/N: Danny's finally out of the hospital in this chapter. This chapter is going to be a bit longer for you guys since I couldn't update in the past few days. So thank you for being patient. So, here is two gifts for you. Listen closely, I will not and cannot say them again at anytime in the chapter!  
**

**Gift #1: This chapter ends the "helpless Danny" saga as most of you hated. I know most of you hated it, so this chapter is going to end it for good, or at least for the majority of the remainder of the fanfiction. Mua ha ha ha. Surprise twist coming soon.**

**Gift #2: This is the longest chapter I've written so far, so you'll be reading for quite a while. Please enjoy this chapter for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do know how to draw him well, thank you.**

**Check out my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and my blog. **

**One last thing. Please check out my other creations at the Foster's Home for Imaginary** **Friends section. Read + Review!**

**Finally, As of May 15, "Valentine Love Crush", a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fanfiction, for those of you who read it, is now on hiatus until furthur notice, meaning I will not update until I say differ. **

**And now, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**Danny Fenton woke up one day to find that he was almost completly cured. His temperature had dropped below 100, and his heart beat, pulse and blood pressure had almost returned to normal. He sat up and then finally looked at the clock: 8:55 am. The reason he woke up was because Jazz woke him up.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Well, I came to wake you up a few hours ago, but you wouldn't budge. You were really konked out, so I waited here for you to wake up. Everything okay?"

"Jazz, I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time resting lately. I keep thinking that I may not be able to be around to protect everyone anymore."

"Danny, don't think that. You protect everyone in your own little way. Someday you won't be around to protect everyone, but until them, don't let these moments ass you by. You will never be a human again, so enjoy it now."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Anytime, Danny. Oh, and the reason I came in today is because you're coming home today, remember?" Danny sat up fast.

"Really? I'm being released today?" Danny was so excited he was smiling a big smile. "Wow, time goes fast!"

"Yeah! You really pulled through! I'm proud of you Danny." Jazz hugged her little brother hard, showing she really cared.

"When do I get to go home?"

"In about three hours, so you just rest up." Jazmine stood up and said her goodbye to Danny as he closed his eyes and slept his remaining hours inside the hospital away.

* * *

Almost three hours have passed, and it was almost time for Danny to return home. Considering that Danny was still weak from his virus, Maddie and Jack had to help him down. The RV was ready for Danny as he climbed into it and isntantly fell down onto a couch and closed his eyes. The family then drove off in their RV towards Fentonworks. 

Ten minutes have passed and they finally arrived home. Danny rushed inside and saw decorations and party games.

"What's this?" Danny asked, looking around.

"Your classmates and friends set up this party for you when you returned home. They weren't sure when you would return, so they didn't come today." Maddie told him. "I have their phone numbers. Do you want me to call them now and tell them to come over, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"You can call them now.." Danny answered. "But don't tell them to come over now. It's still early. Tell them to come over later, like, tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Danny."

"I'm going upstairs to relax in my bed, okay?"

"Okay Danny. If you need us, we'll be down here."

"Alright."

* * *

Danny slept in his bed. He had his face buried in his pillow, and his body underneath his blankets. He smiled gently as he slept all his troubles away. Maddie watched Danny from outside as she told Sam and Tucker on the phone to wait until tomorrow for the party. 

Sam and Tucker didn't mind waiting a day to hold the party. They only wanted what was best for Danny. So they did wait until the next day to hold it. Meanwhile, as Danny slept, he heard them talk, and he managed to mutter,

"Thanks, mom." Danny then drifted off into a long sleep where he would be happy forever. He no longer had to be the enemy, because now he was the hero.

* * *

Back at Vlad's lab, Johnny 13 was improving his new shadow. It was made of metal arms, titanium body armor, Ectoplasmic Spector Detector goggles, and infer red heat sensors in his nerves. He caused bad luck with a wave of his hand. When he fired his Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts, he unleashed a lucky charm sonar into the objects quatem matter, thus malfunctioning the object into breaking it. Shadow was a bad luck charm. 

He could bend space, twist time, warp reality, and totally split atmosphere. He was now an unstoppable ghost. Earlier he had fought with another ghsot in his upgrade, and now, Youngblood needs open heart surgery, replacement bones, and blood donations. Youngblood was on the brink of disintigration, and Shadow did it in one blast.

Shadow soared through the air at approximently 250 miles per hour, and that's without his spectral trail. With his spectral trail, he flies at almost 300 mph. So Shadow rushed towards Amity Park without waiting for an order, because it was already programmed into his goggles. He arrived in Amity Park in about 10 minutes. He arrived at Fentonworks, where Sam and Tucker were comforting Danny as he slept. Shadow lifted his hand, and fired a plasma blast at them. Sam and Tucker dodged the blast, and it missed Danny by a long-shot.

Sam lifted her Ghost Bazooka and fired at Shadow.

Sam took out the Ghost Bazooka and started firing at Shadow, but he dodged them all, and started to fire at her. He was successful at firing at her, but Tucker hatched up a plan.

"Sam, keep him busy. I think I can hack into his computer systems." Tucker announced.

"You do that, I'll keep firing at Shadow." Sam said. Tucker worked on his PDA, trying to hack into Shadow's computer security. It took five minutes, and torn clothes from Sam, but it finally worked.

"Wow, he must be running on hte newest software of Portals XL." Tucker announced. But the one thing that I can't figure out is-how can Danny sleep through all this?"

"Tucker-"

"I'm just curious. I mean-" Tucker's words were mended into a loud breath and Shadow punched him in his stomach. Shadow then punched him on the side of the head and sent Tucker onto a wall, breaking it, and then waking Danny up. Danny sat up and saw Shadow there, in his new upgrade.

Tucker and Sam kept blasting Shadow until he powered down. Shadow then fell to the ground in one fell swoop, going intangible before he slammed into the ground. He then popped up, and then charged at Sam. **SLAM! **Sam was crushed into the wall and lost consciousness,l but was saved by two unexpected ghost hunters.

"Get away from my baby you ugly no-nothing!" Maddie shouted into Shadow's face, blasting him to the ground. **CRASH! **Shadow broke the floor and fell to the lab. Jack was down there, working on his newest invention, _the Toxic Incinerator. _Jack looked behind and saw Shadow there. Without thinking, he turned on his new invention and fired some flames at him, but missed.

Shadow floated in the air and activated one of his cannons out of his wrist armor, and fired a blue plasma blast out of it, hitting Jack directly in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. He then activated another cannon and fired spectral rings out of it, chaining Jack to the floor.

"You are my prisioner!' Shadow wailed. "You cannot escape the most deadly bad luck charm in the world!"

"Bad luck charm? The only thing bad luck here _is _you. So back off, spooky!' Jack pulled out the Ghost Extractor, and tried to suck Shadow into it, but failed due to the last minute firing of a cannon, unleashing a power sonic laser at the extractor, burning it to a crisp. Jack cried, but ran upstairs to get the Fenton Crammer, Ghost Bazooka, and the Spector Deflector.

"Foolish human, I will burn this house down before you can gear up. I AM THE BADDEST BAD LUCK CHARM IN EXISTANCE!" And with that, Shadow lifted his hands up into the air, and a giant black ball of raw energy formed in his hands. It grew to about the size of a standard picture frame, and he then plowed it into the ground, causing the entire house to rumble, putting everyone's lives in danger, and there's only one person who can save it...

**To be continued.**

Bad luck a muck! Is Danny up to the challenge. We'll see.

As of May 15, "Valentine Love Crush" in on hiatus until furthur notice.

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog.


	8. Concussion and Confession

**Chapter 8: Concussion and Confession**

**A/N: I apologize for the length of the previous chapter, but when I heard about the DP movie coming out on June 9th, which is called "Ghoul's out" if some did not hear yet, I was too excited to update, so what I might do is delete chapter 8 and replace it with a better one, or I could just make this chapter twice as long as ch. 8. Again, I apologize for ch. 8.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, but I can draw him well, thank you.**

**Check my blog for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, announcments, and for my blog.**

**Reminder: As of May 18th, the new movie "Ghoul's out" is official, and is airing June 9th. So be prepared as to what everyone might say when they learn Danny's secret. In fact, does anyone notice a similarity between this fanfic and the commercial teaser for "Ghoul's Out"?  
**

**Newest Blog Entry: **

**Entry #7-5/19/06 7:52: The new Danny Phantom movie is now confirmed, and is set to air on June 9th. So be prepared. When this fanfic is done, I shall continued my series in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends section by adding the third chapter to "Valentine Love Crush".**

**Now, one of my longest chapters yet!**

**

* * *

**Shadow flew upstairs and fired at everything in sight. He did not stop to think at all. Then, one of the screens in his head gear showed that Danny was in his room. So Shadow then soared upstairs and found Danny, lying in his bed, asleep. Shadow activated a cannon out of his wrist armor, and began to charge it up. Danny looked at him, and went invisible, but did not move. Shadow used his Ecto-seeker to find him.

While he was doing so, Danny transformed into his ghost form and then went intangible and phased throuhg his bed. He then came up behind Shadow and tackled him to the ground. But Shadow then activated a small laser out of his chest armor and fired at Danny, blasting him to the ceiing.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Shadow snarled. "I'm just causing bad luck chaos EVERYWHERE! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Alight then." Danny said, firing an Ectoplasmic blast from his fist, and knocking Shadow to the ground. "What do you want? Who sent you?"

"You know too much. You must be vaporized."

"I don't think so." Danny said, firing some more Ectoplasmic energy blasts at Shadow. He then backed away and hled up his arms, and a big green cube of Ectoplasm formed. He threw it at Shadow, which trapped him in a cage protected by Ectoplasm. "You should be safe here until help comes."

"You're gonna need to be safe until I come to destroy you!"

"I doubt that. Now I ask you again - who sent you?"

"A Billionaire in Wisconsin."

"Billionaire - Wisconsin - Plasmius. It figures he's involved in this." Danny then flew off out of the house into Wisconsin.

"Only this time, he's with Johnny in the Rockies."

"Figures." Danny continued to make his way to the Rockies as Sam and Tucker entered the room.

"We've got you now, Bad Luck Charm!" Tucker shouted.

"Speaking of Bad Luck Charm..." Sam begna. "I am not bad luck!"

* * *

Danny stared at Vlad as he gazed all around the lab. He shook his head in disbelief at what he had just learned. He finally figured out what happened, and was preparing for the worst. 

"So, you're behind it all?" Danny asked.

"Of course, Daniel." Vlad snarled. "Who else?"

"I bet Johnny 13 could think of this plan even if he was working alone!" Danny hissed and then turned his back to Vlad.

"FIne. BE THAT WAY!"

"Fine, I will!" Danny then turned to face Vlad as he smiled evily. "You know, Plasmius, there was one good thing that came out of your plan. I don't have to be the enemy anymore."

"You think so, eh?" Vlad grabbed something out of his cloak and held it up. "I never gave Clockwork his staff back, so I can reverse time and make it so nobody learns your secret."

"Really? I don't think so." Danny snapped his fingers, and from behind Vlad, Danielle charged at him, and knocked the staff out of Vlad's hands.

"Danielle, how long have you been there?" Vlad asked as soon as he caught glimpse of Danielle.

"For about 90 seconds." She answered, dropping her mood. "What's it to you, fruit loop?"

"I am not a fruit loop!" Vlad snarled. "I am not a fruit loop!"

"Sure you aren't-"

"Oh put a sock in it, crooked creep!" Johnny snapped. "You know nothing about Vlad. Neither of you do!"

"Oh, so now you're the master of Vlad?" Danny snapped.

"Who wants to listen to you, dirtbag?"

"The dirtbag my dad still appericiates, or at least used to..." Danny grinned evily as Vlad's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you mean, Daniel?"

"Well, remember when I said the good thing about your plan was that everyone learned everything, _everything?_ That included you. Now my dad is gearing up to totally rip you apart and take you down."

"Really? I don't think so." Johnny snapped again. "After your friends defeated my shadow, I had Vlad upgrade him by gearing him up in armor with new weapons to cause as much bad luck and havic as possible.Now my shadow's on his way here to finish you off, but first it's finishing your little friends off."

"Not this time. This time, I'm ready! I'm not in the hospital, useless."

"But you will if you don't remember anything!" Vlad remarked.

"Desiree can't grant wishes to ghosts, especially half ghosts." Danny said, unaware of Vlad's real plan.

"Oh I know, Daniel. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Uhhh..."

"Well enough of this small talk! My real plan is to use the lightning rod I used to upgrade your idiot father's Ecto-skeleton to erases your memory, since that's what it did to your sister, Jazz."

"Listen, Vlad, I swear on my mom's grave that if Jazz gets hurt by Johnny's shadow, I will hit you so hard, even your private parts will bleed." Danny's eyes glowed a bright green as did his hands.

"Oh please, dear boy, an ectoplasmic enrgy blast?"

"No." Danny then split into 3 copies of himself. "3 ECTOPLASMIC ENERGY BLASTS!" And Danny fired all of his bolts at Vlad, taking him by surprise and knocking him back to the ground. "You see Vlad, I can now duplicate myself-" Vlad shot his plasma blast, and Danny held up some sort of ecto-shield (use din bitter reunions by Vlad for more clerification) to block it "-hold up an ecto-shield-" Vlad then charged at Danny, but he grabbed his arm. "-and all of your other tricks." Danny threw Vlad in to the wall. "Are you sure you're better than me, because it looks likes you're turning into me."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Vlad got so angry he split into 8 copies of himself, and all charged at Danny from different directions, shooting plasma blasts at him, but Danny just went intangible and dodged his attacks.

"Now, Vlad-" He took the real Vlad's arm as the copies fused into one again. _"Emoticon, whether you know it or not, is your greatest weakness!" _Danny's hand glowed green as Vlad got a painful shock to his body and was thrown into a wall. "Yeah, that's right. I learned that from Technus. You can't let emoticon get the best of you."

**A/N: That quote I used Italic on was from "Flirting with Disaster".**

"Daniel, I don't understand." Vlad muttered. "You're usually the one who shows emoticon."

"Well, maybe I'm just getting better than you." Vlad immedietly got mad.

"NOBODY IS BETTER THAN VLAD PLASMIUS!" Vlad split into eight again and charged at Danny, punching him, blasting him, hard. Danny fell to the gorund, losing consciousness, or did he.

Danny went invisible and flew through the floor, hoping to fool Vlad, but Vlad was too excited to notice, he just laughed. Danny came up behind him and then overshadowed him.

"Hey Vlad-" Danny began as he was inside Vlad's body. "-have you ever learned this?" Vlad's ghostly aura glowed green as it exploded. Vlad fell to the ground. "I call it, my** Insider-out Explosion!**"

"Very impressive, but now it's my turn." Johnny echoed, charging at Danny, who just grabbed Johnny by the collar, and swung him around and around and then let him go as Johnny crashed into Vlad's machinary. **BOOM!**

"Guys, why don't you just give up!" Danny remarked, showing mercy. "Even though everyone knows everything, they won't hurt you unless you do something evil."

"Oh please, Danny, I'm not a villan."

"Oh pu-leeze! Giving me a ghost virus called Spectrum Virus-"

"Yeah, about that-" Johnny interupted. "We had nothing to do with it, I swear."

"Really?" Danny turned to Vlad. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes Daniel. Our real plan was actually just to make Johnny's shadow cause chaos."

"Then how come I got so sick and had to go to the hospital?"

"Maybe because of stress."

"Stress?" Danny thought for a moment of how he studied constantly without pause for months, preparing for his exams, and how he used his powers poorly to fight ghosts. "Oh, now I get it." Danny fired ectoplasmic enesrgy blasts at Vlad and Johnny, and then soared home.

When he finally reached home, Shadow was defeated and sucked back into the ghost zone, so he didn't have to worry about that. So he climbed into bed and transformed back into human form. He grbabed his blankets and snuggled under them, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sam Manson peered into Danny's room, and saw him sleep soundly in his bed. Danny layed on his side with his whole body under his blanket except for his right arm. That was under his pillow. He made no movements at all, and the only thing that broke the ery silence was the rhythm of Danny's calm breathing. Sam walked inside and sat on Danny's bed. Her guilt rose as if she were thinking that it was her fault that Danny was sick. 

Sam put her hand on top of Danny's as she edged near him. Danny moaned and turned his head to face Sam, but he didn't open his eyes. A long silence passed and Sam finally decided to wake Danny up. She nudged him a little, but ti did nothing.

"Danny, you awake? It's me, Sam." She said. Danny started to open his eyes and saw a blurry figure that looked like Sam.

"Sam...Sam-" He muttered, too weak to get the words out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just tired. What happened while I was gone." Danny sat up, still severly weak.

"Well, that shadow guy...we beat him when you left. Your dad sucked him into the Fenton Thermos and sent him back into the ghost zone. Danny, I'm sorry if I caused you any of this."

"No Sam, I should be the sorry one." The sleepy boy answered, his voice crackling. "Vlad said that he and Johnny had nothing to do with my illness. So I figured all my ghost fighting and my studying for my final exams got me really sick."

"Yeah, but you had a good reason. You wanted to prove that you're somebody, and you are."

"Yeah, I'm an outcast."

"Danny, you've gotta stop talking like that. You're not an outcast. You're a hero. Sure, everyone may recongnize you as a villian, but after what happened, nobody can take you as a villian, because if they did..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. You'll just have to see."

"That won't be necessary." Danny stood up. "Because I'm going back to the rockies to get Clockwork's time staff from Vlad and reverse all of this so everyone will forget that they learned I'm half ghost." He threw his arms up into the air and transformed into his ghost form, and then flew off into the night sky.

"Danny, wait! Don't do this!" Sam called to Danny, but he just kept flying, not even looking back to see Sam trying to stop him.

"I'm going to get that staff and there's nothing you can do to stop me, Sam." Danny hollered.

**To be continued.**

I hope this chapter is good enough for you.

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog.


	9. The Beginning of a New

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of a New**

**A/N: Okay then, some people are thinking that in "Ghoul's Out", Danny will go to Clockwork and try to reverse the time when everyone learned his secret. Well, I've decided to do that in this chapter. But in the end, everyone will remember Danny. And a little heads-up. I may do a different version of this story in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends section. **

**Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and fo rmy blog for the latest information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I wish I did, cause if I did, I would turn this fanfiction into a real Danny Phantom episode.**

**For a heads-up, my next fanfic update when this story is done will be the third chapter of "Valentine Love Crush". I apologize for the hiatus.**

**After Valentine Love Crush...**

**Lights Out!**

**_Jack Fenton shows the gang a new invention that requires electricity from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. But when one tiny muscalculation causes a severe blackout in Amity Park, Technus decides to use the dark as an advantage to power up the Foster's generator to put his technology experience into the generator's commands. Soon, Technus will use the technology around the world to brainwash the hard drive of all technology and destroy people. When Mac visits, he finds a surprise at Foster's: the lights are out, and he is afraid of the dark._ _Can Danny and the gang get the generator running before Technus uses it to take over the world?_**

**It'll be easier to understand once I start it. Please forgive me for the hiatus for "Valentine Love Crush".**

**And now, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**"Danny, you don't know what you're doing!" Sam called to Danny. "You're just tense!"

"I don't care!" Danny hollared. "I just want everything to go back to the way it was before I got sick!"

"Danny, you better not do that! If you do, you'll just get sick all over again."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take." Danny glanced back at Sam once, and then turned away, silent for the rest of his trip.

"Danny, please." Sam studdered and couldn't even speak as Tucker entered the room.

"Sam, where's Danny?" He asked.

"Danny...he, he went to get Clockwork's staff from Vlad and then go to Clockwork to reverse time so everyone would forget Danny had ghost powers."

"What? Danny's still sick!"

"I know!"

"If Danny over-uses his ghsot powers, he could end up in the hospital again!'

"We have to talk Danny out of it, before something bad happens to it! To the RV!"

"The RV isn't here. Mr. Fenton has it."

"Darn it. I guess we'll just have to take the Spector Speeder."

* * *

Danny entered Clockwork's lair, holding his time staff after just thrashing Vlad Plasmius and Johnny 13. He neared Clockwork, clutching his chest tightly. 

"Ah, Daniel, I was expecting you." Clockwork stated, turning his body ot face Danny.

"Yes, I've come to return your staff-" Danny begn, hesitating. "-and for a favor."

"I see." Clockwork morphed into a young adult. "You became ill by studying for your final exams for high school and from all of your ghost attacks, and now you come to me so I can reverse time so nobody knows you are Danny Phantom, am I right."

"Yes, but how-"

"I am the master of time, Daniel-" He morphed into an old man. "-I know everything."

"Yeah, but, when you reverse the time, could you--ugghhhh!" Danny fell to his knees, clutching his chest so tight that his emblem could fall off. Clockwork turned around and saw Danny and-for the first time in history, paniced. "UGGHHHHH! UGGGGGHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clockwork didn't know what to do, but didn't have to as soon as the Spector Speeder, with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz riding in it, phased through the wall. They immedietly got out and saw Danny as Clockwork morphed into a little kid.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, sobbing.

"Oh man, little bro!" Jazz yelled, running to Danny. She picked him up and held himm close as he was sitll clutching his chest.

"AHHHHHH! JAZZ, GET OFF ME! TOO...MUCH...PAIN!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"JAZZ, please, get me in the Spector Speeder. Hurry, I don't know, how much longer...I can...fight..." Danny closed his eyes, his voice weaker than ever. "Help me." WIth that, Danny lost consciousness and fell into what seemed like a coma.

"Danny, come on, don't leave us."

"I won't Jazz. Just please...help!"

"You got it Danny!" Sam ran over to Danny and took him away from Jazz, hugging him. "As soon as we get home, we're taking you to the hospital. Tucker, call 911 as we enter the real world."

"Got it!"

* * *

"Hello, hospital?" Tucker talked into the phone. "This is Tucker Foley! My friend, Danny Fenton, just went into a coma and is clutching his chest in pain." 

"What? Who is this?" The other line asked.

"Tucker Foley!"

"Sucker Poley!"

"NO! TUCKER FOLEY! HERE ME LOUD AND CLEAR! MY FRIEND LOST CONSCIOUS...HELLO? They hung up." Then the line came back up.

_"Good afternoon sir, this is Dr. John Van slay from the North Mercy Hospital. I understand you got a call from a nurse a few moments before."_

"Yes, and she didn't understand a word I said, and she told me to hold."

_"Oh, that is our new recruit, Stacy Caloway. She has a hearing problem, and she's still in training, has bee for the past fourty-five years. Now, please state your emergency."_

"My friend, Danny Fenton, the one who had the sickness a few weeks ago just fell into some sort of coma and is still clutching his chest in pain like he has been for the last ten minutes."

_"Okay sir. What is your location?"_

"Fentonworks, and 752 Spooky Lane."

_"Copy that. We will send an ambulence as soon as possible."_

"Thank you."

"Anytime." The doctor hung up and turned to Stacy.

"Sorry about that, my hearing aid is broken." She said, the doctor was not amused.

"I see, well, let me try and fiz it." He turned to her ear, leaned in clossely and said,

"You're fired."

* * *

In less than 2 minutes, an ambulence came to the house. They rushed in, not even worrying about some slow kid who can't even ask one single question. They took Danny and put him ont he stretcher, and carried him into the ambulence. They took off immedietly, not even paying attention to the questions the slow, and unfocused (and not to mention 67-year old) Stacy Caloway had to ask. 

Sam sat by Danny the whole time, tears dropping from her eyes. Danny opened his eyes for a moments, but only a very tiny bit. His voice was very crackly and weak when he spoke.

"Sam...Sam..." He muttered. "Sam...what's...what's happening?"

"Danny, you went to Clockwork's lair to return his staff, and reverse time so everyone would forget you have ghost powers, but something happened while you were there, and you were clutchingjyour chest in pain, and Tucker called the hospital, but this idiot nurse kept asking dumb questions."

"HEy!" The nurse shouted, as Sma turned around, cracking her knuckles.

"Listen up, old fatso! You're the reason that Danny could die. You kept asking dumba nd pointless questions and you didn't even bother to ask why he called. You know what lady, you should be fired."

"I was fired!"

"Huh, did you say something?" Sam mimiced.

"Yes I did. I said that_ you should keep your big gothy mouth shut before I tape it shut!" _THe nurse replied, revealing herself to be Vlad Plasmius. He prepared to fire at Sam, only to be interupted by Danni Phantom, who fired at him, knocking him out of the ambulence. Danielle chased after him, indisgust.

"You know what, fruit loop, you're a traitor." Danielle echoed.

"What?" Vlad mimiced, trying to pretend he can't hear.

"Loser."

"Hey! I am no loser!"

"What?"

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Vlad split into nine copies, and charged up super plasma blasts, firing at Danielle, who used intangibility to dodge.

"Wow, Technus was right. _Emoticon, whether you care or not, is your greatest weakness._"

"Oh please. That's not true."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah." He fired more blasts at Danielle, who soared into a different direction to dodge. "YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"DEAD!" Skulker yelled, revealing himself and all the other ghosts standing there.

"What?"

"Get her." Vlad commanded, as everyone started firing at Danielle.

"105.02." Another doctor replied.

"Oh great. We're here at the emergency room. We're going to have to operate."

"What's happening?" Sam asked.

"Well, the spectrum virus cell has not yet been expelled by his immune system, so when he made movement, that's what jumpstarted the virsu again."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"If we operate right now, yes." The doctors all rushed into the operating room, leaving Sam and the others to stay there, sobbing.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure Danny's going to be alright." Tucker soothed.

"No, he's not. Why does he have to be so stubborn? Just for that, I'm going home..."

"Sam Manson." Tucker commanded.

"Forget it techno-geek!"

"Fine, I guess Danny will die from a _broken heart._"

"Broken heart?" Sam asked, blushing hard. "What do you mean, 'broken heart'?"

**To be continued.**

Alright then. With that, I leave you. No flames, and no spamming or else. I hope you all know what's coming next, because if you don't I will send Pariah Dark to you anddestroy you. I hate my computer, it makes typos at the worst times. I hate it, and then a grown-up comes in and barges in being like a grown-up, you know, and it annoys me. But they're so stubborn that they don't even care. They're so stupid, sometimes. Honestly.

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog...yadda yadda yadda - you get the point.

Big announcments on fanfics in my profile. Check daily!


	10. End Part I

**Chapter 10: Love Connection**

**A/N: Okay then. This chapter is probably going to be the last chapter of the fanfic, with an epilogue as chapter 11. Now, in this chapter, major DxS pairings, as we finally learn how they both feel about each other. And now, some announcments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I repeat, I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own this story plot, though - and I really hope it gets turned into a real episode someday.**

**Reminder: Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog.**

**And now, the chapter people have been waiting for...the third genre is finally chosen: romance! I'm pretty sure this is going to be my final chapter, with the exclusion of the epilouge. **

**After the eleventh chapter is posted, I will continue another fanfiction called "Valentine Love Crush" so thank you all for being patient, even though it has not been very long since I posted the last chapter to that fanfic...  
**

**

* * *

**"Broken heart?" Sam asked, astounded by what Tucker had just said. "What do you mean?"

"Sam, if he doesn't make it out of this, the least you could do is let him go down with the woman he loves." Tucker answered. "Name one reason why you shouldn't tell Danny how you feel about him."

"Because - " Sma hesitated. "What if I tell Danny that I love him, and he doesn't love me back like that. It could make things so weird betweeen us, and it could wreck our friendship forever."

"Sam, listen to me. I have known you and Danny since pre-K. As soon as you looked at each other, I saw that you two fell in love. Hey, I didn't tell you this but - " Tucker leaned ina whispered to Sam, "Once, when you guys were 6, Danny was sick in bed, so you wanted to kiss him on the cheek to 'make him feel better'."

"I really did that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I was there. Sam, I know you like Danny, so go in there and tell Danny already!"

"Alright, I'll tell him." Sam made her way to the door of the operating room. "Tuck, thanks for your help."

"Always here to help." Tucker waved to his friend as she watched Danny's future girlfriend enter the room. As Sam entered the room, Danny woke up and saw Sam there.

"Hi...Sam." Danny said, barely able to speak.

"Hi Danny." Sam replied to him, smiling, knowing he was going to be okay. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Danny smiled as her future girlfriend neared the bed. "I have something I need to tell you myself." Sam smiled, and blushed. As she sat on the bed, they both prepared to say the one thing they've wanted to say to each other. Without warning, they both just sat up and shouted "I love you!" To each other, not even realizing what they did. When they finally did, they both smiled and blushed.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Sam?" Danny asked, the two blushing.

"What...what just happened?" A long silence passsed.

"I...I think...we just admitted to each other that we..." Danny blushed. "...love each other."

"Yeah, we did." Sam blushed some more. "Danny, I don't know what happened. I guess that I...was afraid...you were going to die so...I knew that...if you did...you would at least want to know that I love you."

"That's exactly what I would've done if you were in my situation." Danny fell back into bed, still blushing. "But...why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've told you."

"Well, Danny, you wanted to be with Paulina and I just thought that you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Sam, that is not true. I've always wanted to be with you. I just hung out with her to make you jealous so you would to get me, because, you know that I can be shy when it comes to girls."

"Yeah, I know. But why didn't you tell me that you loved me?"

"Like I said, I can get shy when it comes to girls. In fact, I can prove it." Danny sat up again. "Sam, when you go home, go to I made that website. There's a love survey. Take it. Trust me on this one."

"Okay."

"Before I forget, how long have you had a crush on me?" Danny blushed.

"Since Pre-K. I moved here from Canada to make some new friends, but the one thing I did not plan to get...was a crush on you, Danny Fenton."

"Thank you, Sam." Danny blushed some more as his eyes narrowed in on Sam, as they neared each other for a grerat hug.

**A/N: The only reason I do not make them kiss is because - well, Danny's sick, and with that contact, Sam could get sick, but you already know they love each other.**

"Hey Sam-" Danny began to speak, tears forming in his eyes. "-could you send in mom and dad?"

"Sure, Danny." The goth girl replied, walking out the door, and sending in Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." The weak boy muttered to his parents.

"Hi baby-" His mother responded. "-how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, weak, guilty, in love, dizzy, need I go on?"

"No, that will be all." The incompitent Jack Fenton said to his son in a whisper. They both neared the bed.

"Jack, would it be okay if I talked to Danny alone?"

"Sure honey. I gotta go pick up Jazz from the mall anyway." Jack ran out, running into the wall and falling down, and saying "Well played, door. Well played."

"Man, he's lost it." Danny commented, closing his eyes, feeling the pain of dizziness again.

"Danny, I need to ask you something?" Maddie took off her glove and placed her soft, warm hand on Danny's cheek. "Why didn't you tell your father and I that you were the ghost boy?"

"Well..." Danny hesitated. "I...was...was afraid that...that..."

"That we wouldn't accept you anymore? That we would kick you out of the house?" Maddie finished, her guilt rising as well.

"Yeah, that's it." Danny cried. Tears fell out of his eyes as he hugged his mother tightly. "I was afraid you and dad wouldn't love me anymore!"

"Danny, look at me!" She pulled away from the hug. "No matter if you're part tiger, part fish, or even part nematoad, your family and everyone else will always love you. You don't have to pretend."

"I know mom. I know."

"I just want you to know, that if anyone ever makes fun of you or your ghost powers, you have every right to use every one of your powers to beat the living snot out of him." Maddie chuckled, and so did Danny. "No wonder you were coming home exhausted, and beat up, and late."

"Yeah, I really wanted to tell you, but I just didn't have the heart."

"I know Danny. Now, I must ask oyu - how did you really become the ghost boy?" Indeed, Maddie was anxious to hear how Danny became who he is today.

"Well, about nine months ago, Sam convinced me to go into your ghost portal after you tried it and it didn't work. Apparentally, you forgot to switch it on-"

"Sorry."

"right. And because of that, I got caught in the middle of the portal, being zapped with Ectoplasm. But apparentally, I was able to survive the blast, although the doctors did say that the Ectoplasm was slowly transforming me to a whole ghost. I don't think I have much time."

"Danny, the doctors are working on a permanent cure for you. You'll be all better soon, and then the whole Fenton family is going out for a night of fun!"

"Eh ha ha ha. Thanks mom." Danny chuckled as he leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek. :Can you send dad in now?"

"Sure, sweetie." Maddie left the room and sent Jack in.

"Hi dad."

"Hey, look who's up." Jack neared the bed. "So, how's my little man?"

"Tired, so very tired."

"Yeah, you've been working very hard lately. You just need some rest. So tell me Danny, why did you keep it a secret?"

"What? Me being half ghost? Well, I thought...you would kick me out of the house..."

"Danny, Danny, Danny, you know, you should really have fate in your parents. You're our son and nothing will change that...you know, this reminds me of a number of times where my..."

"Uh, dad-"

"Yes Danny,"

"Not to be rude. but I'm going into surgery in five minutes."

"Oh okay." Jack then said one last goodbye to his son, and left the room in a hurry, leaving the young boy to be operated on.

* * *

The surgery took 25 minutes to complete. They had to reconfigure the heart and the brain, and they had to take out the appendix. After a long silence, a doctor finally came out in a happy mood. 

"I have good news!" He exclaimed. "The operation was a success!"

"That's great!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yes! Danny is still in his room, but he is sleeping, so I would suggest not disturbing him."

"When can we take him home, doctor?"

"In about a week, but we'd like him to stay so we can take some tests on him to make sure the virus is gone."

"It's well worth it." Sam said, beaming and blushing.

"You may go visit him now, but only one at a time, please, and try not to make much noise, okay?" Sam offered to go first and see Danny, who was sound asleep in his bed. Danny tossed and turned onto his side to try and get comfortable. But it was no use, so he finally decided just to stay awake rather than asleep. It was then he saw Sam.

"Hi Sam." Danny muttered.

"Hey Danny." Sam replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired, that's all."

"Listen Danny, I have something to tell you?" Sam started to sweat. "Danielle...is in the hospital."

**To be continued.**

AH HA! You thought I was going to end the story here, didn't you. Well, well, well, you're wrong. There is plenty of action left in this story, so don't lose hope and please review! I will make sure that Danielle is in the fanfiction. Oh, and as a heads-up, I probably will make more fanfics for DP that take place in a series.

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates.

"Valentine Love Crush" will officially be off hiatus on June 14th.


	11. Part II: Whatever happened to Danny

**Chapter 11: Whatever Happened to Danni Fenton**

**A/N: Okay then, I apologize for the cliff hanger in chapter 10, and I'll explain what happened to Danni. Well, see, in my story, Danni is not stablized yet, and since she's Danny's clone, I guess whatever happens to Danny happens to Danni. So, that's how she got in in the hospital.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But I so love his show. Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman.**

**Don't forget to check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog.**

**Thank you to all the reviews I got within the past few weeks, and I really appericiate it. Thank you for all the support!**

**Coming soon to my blog is a survey I will think up of that tells you which cartoon character you best resemble. **

**

* * *

**

_"This is Harriet Chin from the CSA news of Amity Park." _The news reporter, Harriet Chin announced on the news, live. _"Just moments ago, a young girl who looks to be twelv__e and who look exactly like our famous hero, 'Danny Phantom'__ha__d collapsed in the street, making her way to Fentonworks. The ambulence arrived just moments ago and escorted the sick child to the hospital. She was hospitalized with a serious case of Spectrum Virus."_

_"When we asked Jack and Maddie Fenton about this girl, they had this to say." _The TV switched to a scene with Jack and Maddie Fenton in it.

_"Yeah, Danny told us about this girl_-" Jack explained. _"-how she was cloned by our arch enemy, Vlad Masters. He said she was exactly like him. So when he was hospitalized with Spectrum Virus, we knew she was going to be hospitalized sooner or later."_

_"So did you nurture this young girl while Daniel Fenton was in the hospital?" _Harriet asked.

_"Yes we did. She stayed in the guest room of the opt center."_

_"I see."_

_

* * *

_"Oh man, that's terrible!" Danny Fenton exclaimed. "Danielle - an unstabilized clone of mine hospitalized with a case of Spectrum Virus!"

"I know! Danielle is in trouble!" Sam shouted. "We have to help her!'

"'We' meaning 'you' 'cause at the moment I'm pretty useless."

"Right. Tuck and I will check on Danni, you just get some rest."

"Alright Sam, I will."

* * *

"Danni, Danni, can you hear us?" Danielle's ten year old friend, Matthew asked as Danielle layed in her hospital bed unconscious. While Danielle was away from Danny, she made two friends, both eleven: Matthew and Stacey. On her way to the park, she lost consciousness in the street. The ambulence picked her up and took her to the hospital. 

"Danni's out cold." Stacey said. "If only we knew what was wrong with her."

"Well the doctors ought to find out soon."

"I hope so, because if they don't, then we are in serious trouble."

"Us?" Matthew began to worry. "What about Danni-" He blushed.

"Really?" STacey grinned evily.

"Stacey..."

"You like Danielle, don't you?"

"Like her?" He hesitated. "Yeah, I like her, a lot, and I just don't want anything to...what I mean..."

"Dude, it's cool. No offense, but I'm actually into Ryan Coleman."

"You mean the silly looking dude with the mohawk?"

"Yep."

"Eww, that guy creeps me out sometimes."

"Hey, you like Danielle, and I like Ryan. It's cool."

"I guess..."

"Hey kids!" A doctor yelled. "You want a ride in this ambulence or not?" Stacey and Matt looked at each other and then at the unconscious Danielle. They finally agreed to step into the ambulence  
and took off to the hospital.

It was not a moment sooner than when the gang had all stepped into the ambulence that they arrived at the hospital. They sattles Danielle up and raced her into the hospital, only to be stopped by a body guard, who had no idea at all. Everyone argued about Danielle, and the body guard just kept saying stuff that they didn't understand. Finally, Matt stepped up to the body guard, grabbed him by the collar, and then blasted him with some sort of Ectoplasmic energy blast, sending the body guard soaring into the building, as the rest of them rushed in except for Stacey and Matt.

"Matt, is there something you're not telling us?" Stacey asked with a raised eyebrow. Matt shrugged, then raced inside.

* * *

"Guys, do you know something about Danny I don't?" Sam asked Maddie and Jack Fenton. 

"Yes Sam, there is." Maddie answered. "It's complicated, so let's take a few minutes to explain-"

* * *

**Flashback**

_The year is 1989. Maddie Fenton is officially in her ninth month of labor. Jazz Fenton was 2 years old, and had just had her 2nd birthday._

_One day, while Maddie is still in labor, she felt a punch in her stomach. The baby was beginning to make it way out of Maddie's stomach.  
_

_Mom, what's wrong?" Jazz asked._

_"Jazz, your father is downstairs , go get him." Maddie said. "The baby is coming._

_"Got it!"_

_

* * *

Jack drove the Fenton Ghost RV as fast as possible to get Maddie to the hospital, but was stopped by a police officer._

_"Hold it. You're going 55 ina 25 mph zone." He said._

_"But you don't understand-"_

_"Yeah I do. You're a law breaker-"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maddie yelle._

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_"She's in labor you moron!"_

_"In Labor? Why didn't you say something?"_

_"Why didn't you listen?"_

_"I apologize for the confusion." The family stepped out of the RV. "In fact, mjust to show my gratitute, I'll drive you."_

_

* * *

Because of the dilema with the police officer, the family ended up just barely making it in time. Once they arrived, the family stepped out of the car and rushed in here, possibly injuring the security in front of them. They stepped up to the front desk where more trouble happened._

_"Sir, please state your business-"_

_"Not now, slowly!" Jack yelled. "My wife is in labor and the baby could arrive any moment."_

_"Very well, sir. Please fill out these forms-" She held out a clipboard full of permission slips. "-while I take Maddie up to her room-"_

_"Well hurry!" Maddie yelled. "This baby ain't going to hold up much longer! HURRRRRRRRRRRRRRY UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_

_

* * *

Jack Fenton stepped out of a hospital room and saw his daughter, Jazz, sitting on one of the benches. He decided to pay the little girl a visit._

_"How is mommy?" The little Jazz asked._

_"Well, we didn't make it here int iem,s o the baby is coming out correctly, and he is infected with some ghost energy, which really isn't good for a newborn."_

_"Is mommy gonna be awright."_

_"Yes, but we're not so sure about the-" A doctor came out of the room._

_"The baby is going to be okay." He said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, in fact, you are the now the father of a beautiful, helathy, baby boy."_

_"Did you hear that Jazz, you're a big sister!"_

**End Flashback **

**A/N: Okay then, before more of the chapter, I think the Backstreet Boys' song, "I Want it That Way" is appropriate for this part.**

**_You are, my fire_**

**_The one, desire _**

**_Believe, when I say_**

**_I want it that way_**

**_And we, are two worlds_**

**_Apart, I can't reach to_**

**_Your heart, when you say_**

**_That I want it that way_**

**_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a party_**

**_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a mistake_**

**_Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say_**

**_I want it that way_**

**_Am I, your fire?_**

**_You one, desire? _**

**_Yes I know, it's too late_**

**_But I want it that way_**

**_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a party_**

**_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a mistake_**

**_Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say_**

**_I want it that way_**

**_Now I can see that we've fallen apart_**

**_From the way that it used to be, ya ah!_**

**_No matter the distance, I want you to know_**

**_That deep down inside of me_**

**_You are, my fire_**

**_The one, desire_**

**_You are, you are, you are, you are_**

**_(music plays) _**

**_Don't wann hear you_**

**_Ain't nothing but a party_**

**_Ain't nothing but a mistake_**

**_I never wanna hear you say_**

**_I want it that way_**

**_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a party_**

**_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a mistake_**

**_Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say_**

**_I want it that way_**

**_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a party_**

**_Ain't nothing but a mistake_**

**_Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say_**

**_I want it that way_**

**_Cause I want it that way._**

**_A/N: Please correct me if any lyrics are wrong. _**

******

* * *

**"Wow, so Danny was born infected after all." Sam said, astounded. "And when he was shocked by the ghost portal, that ghost energy was reawoken from its dormant state."

**"Yes, and we knew any outside ghosst energy would wake him up, so we had our suspicion after the lab accident." Maddie explained.**

**"So you knew all along?"**

**"Yes, but we didn't want to tell Danny-"**

**"Did you even tell him what happened when he was born?"**

**"No."**

**"Well, I can see, for trying to hunt him, hurt him, and rip him apart!"**

**"Sam, please-"**

**"Enough! I know you two want to help, but when Danny finds out you knew about him ever since the lab accident, he's going to have a fit!"**

**"I know, that's why I'm not going to tell him, you are."**

**"Me?" Sam paused for a second, her anger rising and her blood pressure rising. "NO WAY! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, LYING TO HIM, YOU SHOULD TELL HIM YOU BIG SON OF A- !"**

**"Sam, watch-"**

**"NO YOU WATCH IT! YOU TELL HIM!" Sam finally stopped to take a breath, breathing heavily. Sam did feel that after lying to Danny, Maddie and Jack should take the fall for it and tell Danny. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fenton. I guess I lost it. But you really should tell Danny the truth."**

**"I know, Sam, but I can't. It'll break Danny's heart."**

**"No it won't. He's dealt with your deadly weapons before and he doesn't complain, but really, you should really tell him you knew."**

**"What if they take him away from me and Jack? We can't bare to see Danny leave us. I've always loved him since he was born." Maddie sobbed like crazy.**

**"Mrs. Fenton, please. Don't cry, everything's going to be alright. Danny's going to be fine, and then the whole family will go back to normal. Just give it time."**

**"I hope you're right, Samantha."**

**"I know I am."**

******To be continued.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Check my profile for the leatest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog.**

**"Valentine Love Crush" will be off hiatus on June 14th.**

**Next update for this is hopefully going to be before June 2nd, so please be patient.**

**Until that time, please RxR!**


	12. One Final Stand

**Chapter 12: One Final Stand**

**A/N: This is most likely going to be the final chapter of this fanfiction, but I know many of you are excited to hear the ending, so just to show my gratitute, I'm making this chapter the absolute longest in the entire story. But first, some announcments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its chaaracters, but I love to watch it!**

**"Valentine Love Crush", another one of my fanfics that I write for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends will officially be restarted and rewriten all over again by June 14th. I really apologize for this inconvinience, but with all my schoolwork lately, things just get jumbled up. Thank you for understanding.**

**I have finally decided to write a new fanfic for DP, with a crossover of DBGT. I was playing "DBZ: Budokai Tenchichi" and I thought _"What would change if the Danny Phantom cast was in it?" _SO I'm going to write a fanfic based on those ideas. So this chapter is definetly going to be the last chapter of "Death to Inviso-bill"  
**

**Valentine Love Crush will officially be restarted by June 23th.**

**

* * *

**A few hours after Danielle woke up from her concussion, she opened her eyes, finally, but her sight was very blurry. She was motionless as she looked around to see nobody in the room, until someone who goes by the name of "Maddie Fenton" stepped into the room and looked into Danielle's bright blue eyes, that were just barely open.

"Danielle, can you hear me?" She asked. "I-I heard about what happened to you."

"Thanks-bu-but who-" Danielle tried to say. "who-a-are you?"

"Sweetie, it's me, Maddie. Remember, a few days ago, you showed up at our house and we took you in and promised to house you? Remember?"

"No-not really?"

"Well you did, honey. We promise the family will help you get through this. We'll help you in any way we can, alright, honey."

"Thanks, Ma-Maddie-"

"Honey, from now on, you can call me 'mom'." Maddie reached her big arms out and gave Danielle a hug she would never forget. Having the courage to sit up, she did the same and gave Maddie a hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Danielle, I'd do anything for you. Now, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when you first came to our house, you looked kind of worried, like you were hiding something."

"Well, Mom-I-I" Danielle struggled to get the right things out. She felt as if she didn't say it right, she would be struck down. "I-I never-never felt like-I had a real family-that's it! I never really had a family before-" Tears struck her eyes as they fell out of her bright blue eyes. "-until now! Yeah, I've got no family!" Maddie neared the girl's face and wiped the tears clean.

"Danielle, sweetie, you don't ever have to worry about that again. We're here for you, and we always will be." Danielle smiled, then gave Maddie a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Mom."

"Honey, we love you, and we don't ever have to worry about it. Now, I have to go to City Hall to get these adoption forms signed-" She held up adoption forms. "-and then you can live with us forever." Maddie stood up, and left the room. "BYe Danielle, I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy."

* * *

"I am sorry, but with what's been happening in the past month-" the Mayor said, referring to getting Danielle adopted. "-I simply cannot put another child in danger." 

"Yes, but Danny getting sick was not all his fault. A ghost did it-"

"Sure, give me one reason I should believe that-" his words were cut off when Danielle crashed into the ceiling, grappling Plasmius.

"Give it up, fruit loop!" She snapped. Vlad snarled.

"I-AM-NOT-A-FRUIT-LOOP!" He snapped back, blasting Danielle hard, knocking her out cold, transforming back into human form. The Mayor was in shock.

"Okay-I-believe-you."

"Moron." Vlad muttered to the mayor. "Now, it's time to mess up the leader of thi-"

"Get your cheesy hands away from our elected leader you filthy excuse for a gillationous form of ectoplasmic consciousness!" Maddie yelled as she pulled out an Ecto-gun and shot at Vlad, knocking him out. She then dropped the cannona nd rushed over to Danielle's aid. "Danni, are you okay?" She felt her arm, which was dangling on her chest. "You arm-it's broken."

"Mom, the pain-it-it hurts so much!"

"Don't worry, Danielle, besides, you're due back at the hospital in an hour. They'll check out that arm."

* * *

In one hour, Danielle was back int he hospital, with a broken arm. She layed in her bed, sleeping soundly. Her breathing was calm, her heart beat was calm, even though she was still sick. She made no sudden movements, and no hard breaths. It was soon after that none other than Daniel Jack Fenton, the son of Maddie and Jack Fenton stepped up to the plate as a visitor for Danielle. 

He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. She never once moved and stayed in that one stop. Danny also did not move from his spot. He just sat there, watching Danielle sleep, until she finally woke up and saw Danny sitting there.

"Hey, Danielle." Danny finally spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a broken oil truck." She answered, her voice very weak and cracked. "This has been one crazy adventure for the two of us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Three weeks ago, my final exams were coming up, and my parents told me that if I didn't pass it with 'flying colors' I would be ground until I pass 10th grade. So I spend day after day after day, studying for those final exams." Danny continued to ramble on about how he just wanted to make his parents proud of him. Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack Fenton were listening to Danny talk. "Of course, when I ended up in the hospital, Sam and Tucker had to deal with Vlad Plasmius and Johnny 13."

Maddie and Jack were beginning to feel ashamed of themselves, both as parents and as ghost hunters. They never knew that they were trying to kill their own son, but they did not once stop to listen to him or to think about what he was saying. They felt like selfish boobs for even being ghost hunters. So, as soon as Danny was done talking to Danielle about what had happened to him, they entered the room and asked if they could talk to Danny alone.

Outside, they told Danny that they overheard him talking to Danielle about how he wanted to impress them and show them that he can be smart and keep up his ghost fighting career. They told him how sorry they felt for fighting him, their own son, and trying to kill him. Danny tried to tell them not to worry about it, but they wouldn't hear it and continued to apologize. They told him on how they had their suspicions when the lab accident happened, but were not sure about their suspicion.

They also told him that they were thinking about quitting ghost hunting forever. They felt ashamed of themselves for attempting to attack-scratch that-kill their own son. They pitied Danny and apologized to him so many time for what seemed like hours, that Danny finally got sick of it and let out one of his biggest screams ever, close to his Ghostly Wail. His parents stopped apologizing and slowly backed away. Now it was Danny's turn to apologize.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry-" He began. "-but, you guys were really starting to annoy me with your constant apologies."

'We just feel bad for you, Danny." Maddie answered.

"You guys do everything for me, and I appericiate every single one of them. But, you guys just need to stay out of my ghost fighting life. I mean, I know you guys just want to help, but I can handles the ghost myself. So both of you, do me a favor and please, stay out of the way. I'll take care of the ghsots, alright?"

"We can't let you Danny. Your ghost fighting has drained you of way too much energy, and we won't let you fight anymore."

"Mom, enough. I know you and dad want to help, but I think I'll be better by myself, even if I'm attacked by a ghost." Danny then looked at the crushed faces of Jack and Maddie. "Guys, am I missing something here?"

"Yes, son." Jack finally spoke. He held up a box that said "_To my son, hope you get well, love, your great old man._" "You see, Danny, it was a few weeks ago, when you were in the hospital, well-" Jack gulped a big one. "-well, your grandfather- is gone."

"What do you mean- gone? He was here for family night last month-"

"Danny, listen to us. What your father is trying to tell you is-that-your grandfather...passed away."

**A/N: Okay I said there'd be no character deaths. Well, I wasn't completly true. I meant there'd be no main character deaths, but since he is never around, I consider Grandpa Joe Fenton (The name I give Danny's grandpa) to be a minor character.**

"What do you mean my grandpa died?" Danny was in a state of shock and fury and many other emotions.

"News reports said that he either died of Lung Cancer, or he was attacked by a ghost."

"No, it's not true." Danny shook his head as tears rushed down his cheeks.

"Danny, it's true." Jazz said, coming up from behind Jack. "They finally confirmed it. Grandpa Joe-" Jazz also gulped. "-he died from heart failure."

"No, he can't be gone." The boy studdered. "He was supposed to take my friends and I to the amusment park, 'Skyhigh Mountain'."

"I know it's hard, little brother-"

"No, it's fine. Just because Grandpa was never there a day in my life, and he made a promise to take me to an amusment park, and now he can't because he's dead. I can live with that. I just wish I hadn't spent my money buying this _stupid present for him!" _Danny took out a box he was holding, and revealed a family photo of him and his grandfather. "It's not fair! Why is he never around for me? Why doesn't he want me?" Danny now bursted into tears, as did the whole family as he ran over to Maddie and squeezed her tightly. Sam and Tucker came in and saw them.

"What's the matter, family problem?" Sam asked sarcastically, ticking Danny off.

"SHUT UP, GOTH! YOU CROSSED THE LINE, THIS TIME!" Danny yeleld, running out of the room, bawling. "You crossed the line, this time, Samantha Manson." Maddie looked at her.

"Sam, that was a dumb thing to do." She yelled. "Danny's grandfather just died."

"Wow, I-I didn't know." Sam tried to defend herself.

"Well, he's never around for Danny, he misses him, and you can just walk in being all obnoxious like that? I don't think so."

"You're lucky we don't put a restraining order on you!" Jack interupted.

"Guys, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I doubt that." Jazz remarked and glared at Sam. "This is why I didn't want my little brother dating goths!"

"Excuse me-"

"Yeah, you heard me. I always thought they had a bad attitute, but this is ridiculous."

"I was trying to make him feel better. I didn't know it would hurt him this time."

"It's like my grandfather always said." Tucker intruded. "_You can never really appericiate something until it's gone forever._"

"Wow Tuck, I never really thought about it that way."

"You just have to look deep into your heart and ask yourself, _Are you really a good friend?_"

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I found it off a greeting card."

* * *

Danny sat on his bed, with his eyes closed, yet they formed tears that streamed down his clear face. He had thrown away the gift that his grandfather had given him, he felt so ashamed to even look in the direction of it. Then there was a calm knock on the door, and Sam opened the door to find Danny. 

"Danny, can I come in?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I guess." Danny responded, so she did, and as she neared him, Danny looked at her.

"Look, I'm sorry!" The two shotued at the same time.

"Non, no, Sam, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Danny said. " I just snapped."

"I know, but you had a good reason, and I should've have made that crack about the family."

"Well that was pretty harsh-" Danny gave her a sarcastic smile. "But I accept your apology."

"Me too. So you must really miss your grandpa." Sam covered her mouth. Danny looked up in both anger and frustration, but mostly frustration.

"No, I don't." And within that moment, Danny did something he could never forget. He just lowered his head and without warning, started to bawl like he did when he was really young. "It's just not right! I mean, I didn't do anything to make my grandpa leave, but he just decided to leave, and I really miss him, and last month, he promised to take you, Tuck, and I to 'Skyhigh Mountain'." Danny then rushed to Sam and hugged her hard. Sam returned the hug, then tried to calm him down.

"Danny, it's okay. I'm here for you." She said. "This is probably the least of your worries. After all, with what's been hapenning in the past month, this is probably the least threatening."

"I-I guess you're right." Danny answered, pulling away from the hug. "Sam-I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Well, if grandpa died from heart failure, what-what if-if I meet the same fate right now?"

"Danny, you haven't been stressing about anything for the past month, and you've been happy."

"I don't care." Danny was now officiallyt ticked off. "Grandpa was never there when I needed him, and now he's dead. Well, good riddens. If he weren't dead, I would never want to see that stupid traitor ever again."

"I know Danny. But you just have to calm down. It's over now. Tomorrow, how about you, Tucker, Danielle, and I go to the amusement park all by ourselves. I already talked to my parents about it and they said it's okay."

"Thanks you, Sam." Danny reached over to Sam, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Hey, we already know we love each other, so why hide it?" Danny and Sam both blushed.

* * *

It has been 2 months since that day. Danny and Sam are now an official couple. Tucker has a crush on Paulina now that Danny is no longer drooling over her. Danielle is now part of the Fenton family, and the four of them go on varioud deadly adventures, like treasure hunts, and acting out plays with the class. 

Danny has forgotten all about his grandfather's death, and how he got into the hospital, but he never forgot when everyone learned about him being Danny Phantom. That was actually the happiest gift he could ever wish for.

And thus, our story reaches **The end.**

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story. My next story will be entitled, "The next SUper Sayain" for DP: It's a crossover with Dragon Ball GT. See the top for more details.**

**Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog.**


End file.
